Caged
by Dextolan
Summary: When Reid is late for work for the first time in years, the team is suspicious. They get a text from Reid and rush to save him, only to fall into the hands of the unsub after them. But where is Reid? And why has the unsub taken the whole team?
1. chapter 1

**Team**

"Hey, Hotch, have you seen Reid?" Morgan had been drumming his fingers on his desk watching his team mates file into the bull pen, but Reid's chair remained empty.

Hotch who'd been standing outside his office, turned toward Morgan, a puzzled frown crossing his face.

"Is he not in yet?" Hotch was always used to arriving to see Reid already sat at his desk starting on some case files.

Morgan glanced at the elevator, expecting Reid to run in apologising profusely for his lateness, but there was no sign of him. "Well looks like pretty boys going to be late for the first time ever!" Morgan laughed and text Reid to give him a heads up, having seen Hotch's frown deepen.

"Well he better get here soon, I have a case for you my loves" Garcia said bouncing over to the bullpen, carrying an armful of thin files.

The team gathered in the conference room, taking their seats, Reid's remaining empty.

Rossi came from his office and noticed Reid's absence. "Not like the kid to be late."

"Let's stay focused on this new case. I will deal with him when he gets here, We can brief him on the jet."

Garcia clicked her remote and grusome images of homicide victims flooded the screen.

"We have another unsub who likes feet." She grimaced in disgust.

After 20 minutes of debriefing Reid still hadn't arrived. Alex kept nervously glancing out of the office windows. She wouldn't be so worried, but they all knew this was completely out of character for Reid. He'd of let the, know if he was going to be late.

Morgan's phone buzzed on the table, and he made a sudden grab for it. Hotch stopped talking. "Is that Reid?"

"Tell the kid to hurry up and get his ass here!" Chuckled Rossi.

Morgan didn't say anything, his eyes darting across the screen as he read and re-read the text. Dread filled him, he felt it grip him like a vice and panic began to rise inside him.

"Hotch, hold off on this case."

"Morga..." JJ's panic was cut off.

"Reid's in trouble"

"What? What's wrong with my junior g-man" cried Garcia.

"He text me. Something's wrong, we need to get to his apartment"

"Morgan what did he say?" Rossi said, keeping his voice calm and composed, unlike JJ and Garcia.

Morgan held his phone up to Hotch and it was passed around the team, each of their faces turning fearful as they read the text.

"Morgan, something's happened, I don't have time to explain, just, just please hurry, tell the others only them, please"

"We...we need to get to him... NOW" Emily whispered.

"Should we get backup?" Asked JJ.

"No. From the sound of it someone is with him and we can't risk his life on backup. We go alone. It may not be anything serious." Hotch said, doubt rising within him, unable to even convince himself with his last sentence.

"Pretty boy might have just ran out of coffee" Morgan feebly joked, though his gut twisted in fear.

"Morgan, Rossi and Emily take an SUV, JJ, Alex and I will follow behind. We should..."

"Hotch, don't you dare leave me here, if he's in trouble I have to make sure he's alright"

"Garcia, I am not putting you in danger."

"This isn't up for discussion, you're all going, I am not being kept in the dark"

Hotch looked around at the others, hoping they'd convince her to stay, but Garcia's folded arms stance had stumped them all. They knew she had a point, they wouldn't want to stay

Hotch decided not to argue, holding his arms up in surrender. He certainly wouldn't stay. "Fine you ride with Morgan. Let's go now. Try to call Reid" he nodded to Morgan, who already had the phone to his ear.

"Anything?" Asked Hotch as he soared over the speed limit, pelting down the highway.

"This is Dr Spencer Reid. I cannot reach the phone at this time. Thank you for calling, I will be sure to get back to you if you leave a message after the tone"

"No. Straight to voicemail" Alex mumbled, her hands shook with fear.

"What if we're too late?" JJ said, he voice trembling.

"Too late for what. JJ, we don't even know what the situation is" Alex said furiously redialling Reid's number and clutching her phone close to her ear.

"JJ, don't work yourself up on the ifs. We will get there, we will sort everything."

"This is doctor Spencer Rei..."

"Damn it." Alex shouted, dropping her phone into her lap.

"I knew that something was wrong when he didn't come in. I should've driven straight here as soon as I got to work, Reid is always early." Morgans voice was laced with guilt and anxiety. He was meant to protect Reid, he was like a brother to him, and older brothers were supposed to protect their younger siblings and he'd let him down.

" Morgan, you cannot blame yourself. None of us knew." Rossi assured.

"And we don't even know if anything bad has happened, like you said he may have run out of coffee, I doubt he'd be in any fit state to come in or buy more coffee if he'd run out." Emily distracted herself with these thoughts. He's fine. Probably fallen in the shower. Probably lost his keys or his gun. He's not hurt. He's fine. He's fine!

Garcia was uncharacteristicly quiet durning the journey, nervously biting her lip, breaking the skin in two areas and feeling the metallic tang of blood dance on her tongue. No one engaged her in conversation. In both SUVS, the team memebers were quiet, silently praying for their youngest memeber.

When they arrived, they all jumped out of the vehicles. They unholstered their guns and all of them, including Garcia, wore a FBI Kevlar vest. Morgan kept Garcia behind the others, she didn't have a gun or any physical training. Morgan and Hotch entered the apartment building guns raised.

When they got to Reid's door, Hotch went for the handle. When it was locked, Morgan pushed through and kicked it down.

"I have spare keys in my pocket, Morgan" Rossi said, his voice low and serious.

Morgan slowly stepped inside, followed by Hotch and the rest of the team, Garcia hanging back where Hotch had ordered her to stay until the apartment was clear.

Hotch and Emily started down the hallway, turning into the bedroom. Rossi took the bathroom, and Morgan took the study. JJ and Alex remained in the living room/Kicthen and examined the area. Emily glanced around the bedroom, Hotch checked under the bed and in the wardrobe. "Clear" he shouted. This was followed by a "Clear" from Rossi, and a "study's clear" from Morgan.

The apartment was empty, untouched, unscathed, everything in its proper place. Reid was the only thing that appeared missing. A book lay open on his coffee table, several lay strewn on the floor. A cup of coffee sat, half full and stone cold on the kitchen counter. Alex inspected the coffee.

"He was either in a rush and forgot about this or he never got the chance to finish it. It's a possibility he's been taken" Alex mumbled.

"No sign of a struggle. He could've been drugged." Rossi said.

Morgan holstered his gun and huffed in frustration, taking his face in his hands. "Where the hell is he?!" He moaned, dropping to the couch. A wave of tiredness coming over him suddenly. The rest of the team joined him around the living room, feeling disappointed and overcome with fatigue

"Garcia, did you shut the door?" JJ asked, nothing that the broken door was back in its normal position, the lock in pieces still.

"Um...no, I don't think so, i waited till it was clear... and... god... I swear I had an early night" she mumbled stifling a yawn.

"You're telling me. This has knocked all the energy out of me. I think I'm just over worked with worry" Rossi said flopping down in a chair by Emily who lent limply against one of Reid's many book cases.

"Let's get outta here" Morgan said, his words slurring slightly.

"We should get back to the BAU. get crime scene investigators here, and we need to track his phone." Hotch didn't feel like moving from the kitchen counter, his body felt weak and tired.

"Oh, no can do, Hotch. His phones here" Alex pointed to the silver phone and went to retrieve it, staggering to the floor. She didn't get back up. She sat on the floor holding the phone, staring at the floor as if she'd forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.

"We will have to pull up CCTV on this building and the train station when we get back. Can you do that Garcia?" Asked Hotch.

"No, we should just stay here, I...mmm...I need to sleeeeep." Garcia whined.

"Are you feeling alright,Garcia? You're not thinking straight" said Alex

"Penelope, Reid is officially missing. Why the hell would you... can you smell something?" JJ was up on her feet, the others hadn't the energy to even move.

"Guys, can you...can you smell that!?"

"Oh shit! LOOK!" Emily pointed to a tube snaked through the window, she could see billowing waves of colourless gas float in, it looked like a heatwave.

"Are...we bein gasssssed?" Slurred Morgan. Who's head fell limply on his chest at that point. "MORGAN!" JJ yelled.

She stumbled to the window to push out the tune, but her knees buckled half way to it, and she slipped onto the floor.

"Someone...pussssh eeet out" she wheezed, feeling exhaustion grasp her limps.

No one moved, instead their eyelids drooped. There was a crash from the living room where Emily slumped from the bookshelf to the floor, unconscious. Hotch held out the longest, unable to move, but struggling to stay awake, until he too felt the floor connect with his body and he was out for the count.

 _(Hours later)_

Morgan woke first, to clipped whispers and an uncomfortable feeling. He was on the floor, his arms and legs were tied. His stiff body ached from the hard floor and the restless, unwanted sleep.

He pushed himself up, the duct tape cut into his wrists which were strung tightly behind his back. He squinted into the darkness,wincing in pain. Asmall dingy light was hung from the ceiling shining a lurid orange onto the centre of the room. It's glare was soft, but unforgiving, biting into his sensitive vision.

It was then he noticed his other team members. All unconscious.

Rossi was closest to him. The Italians brow was furrowed and he shifted several times, small uncomfortable moans escaping him. JJ and Emily were lent against each other in sitting positions, Emily's head lolling to the side her eyes dancing beneath her eyelids. Hotch was further away, his back to them taking deep shallow breaths. Alex was closest to Hotch, her back leant against bars, her body twisted at an awkward angle. Garcia was gaining consciousness she was slumped against the opposite wall trembling, her arms and legs, which hadn't been tried like the others, were jigging nervously.

"Baby girl? are you alright?" Morgan called to her, snapping her out of her trembling sub conscious state.

"Morgan, is that you?" Her eyes began adjusting, and tears began to well up in them. She gathered herself up and lumbered over to him. Falling beside him and embracing him, tears of relief falling onto his shoulders.

"Oh God Morgan, what happened? W..Why are we here?" She cried, Emily and Rossi began to stiff out of there fitful sleeps.

"I don't know, I was out before you. I don't remember anything after that." He paused looking up at her in sympathy. " Can you untie me, the tapes cutting into me" Morgan gestured to him legs and arms.

"Oh...sorry" she de tangled herself from him. " why wasn't I tied up?" She said, pulling apart the tape.

"My guess is that you're the least threatening, and they didn't want to risk having us untied while they transported us."

"Damn right!" Someone croaked. "I woke up on the way here, scared the shit out of them when I punched one. No doubt that I'm the reason they tied us up. They probably left Penelope untied to she could untie us when they locked us in...in uh... are we in a cage?" Rossi was now fully concious, he was gazing around the large basement in bewilderment, a blossoming purple bruise over his right eye.

"Jeez man, I take it they punched you back" Morgan said hissing in sympathy.

Morgan stumbled over to the older agent whilst Garcia went to the girls. He slowly pulled off the tape, noticing Rossi wince at the first harsh tug.

"Yea, My head wasn't too clear at the time. Morgan, have you looked around..."

"Rossi's right, we're in a cage!" Garcia gasped. The large basement was cut into two sections, the one they were in was about half If not a little more of the room, and it was cut off from the other open area by thick bars that the team recognised from prisons.

The other half looked like a workshop, tools hung from the walls and shelves littered with odds and sods. The floor was clean and clear, it looked like a stage, the light shone down on it, a stark contrast to the dark prison they were encaged in.

Within a few minutes the agents were all free of their bounds, those conscious ru bing their raw wrists.

Emily had woken, and JJ was slowly waking up. Hotch was still dead to the world his back shaking with cold. Alex had woken up, but she hadn't spoken, instead opting for holding her head in her shaky hands.

"Wha...what happ...nd?" JJ groaned, still lent on Emily who was staring at her hands.

"Look around you JJ, isnt it obvious what's happened! We've been kidnapped that's what!" Morgan growled angrily, pacing from wall to wall, teeth clamped down on each other.

"Calm down hot chocolate, getting angry won't solve anything" she wrapped her blue finger nailed hands over his shoulders, pulling him down to sit next to her. His stomping around had sent a feverish panic through her body and she didn't need that right now.

" I don't like this one bit..." Rossi said pacing back and forth across the room.

"Where's Reid?" A quiet voice broke the silence, and they all turned to see a disheveled Hotch pulling himself over to them.

"REID! Oh god I forgot, how...oh... how could I forget" Garcias eyes filled with guilty and scared tears.

"Hey, calm down. All of you. We know the same as we did before, which is that he's missing, if you ask me he's probably safer than us..."

"Rossi, this guy who took us, probably has reid! He was in his fucking apartment! We could be dead alrea..."

"HOTCH! Don't think like that. Look I'm Sorry. I'm worried about the kid, but I'd rather hope that he's alright, I mean we are in no better position, we should focus on that for now. We can't control what happens to Reid but we can control what we do."

Hotch turned away. He couldn't take his focus off the youngest team member, he couldn't even think straight.

Rossi began to offer a profile on the unsubs who'd taken them, Hotch heard "partner" "wants all of us" and "organised". He was too busy going through all the scenarios that Reid could be facing.

"How long d'you think we've been here?" Emily asked, he voice quivering.

"It's been about 20 minutes since I woke up, and I expect we were asleep for a couple of hours if they transported us too, but saying that Rossi did wake up, so the drug must not have been that strong." Morgan offered.

" it's cold" JJ whispered, tears streaked her cheeks and he eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Jayje, you poor thing, here" Garcia wrapped her hands around JJ. "Reid would give you a fact about body warmth right now" she said smiling weakly.

Silence enveloped them as movement began to stir behind the basement door.

The door to the top of the basement crashed open, and footsteps creaked down the steps.

"Agents! So nice to see you awake, I see the pretty girl untied you all. I tie you up after that one decided to be a hero, didn't work to well did it?." Rossi scofed.

"Now now, don't want a matching black eye do you?" He said a cold smile crept over his wry mouth. This unsub looked like an average joe, a t shirt and black trousers hugged his mediocre muscles. The guy behind him, however, was huge, his muscles protruded from his sleeveless top, his arms were crossed and his black eyes watched the agents with deep hatred.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here? Am I correct?" He grinned at them. Hotch's anger took control and he marched to the bars slamming his hand on them.

"WHERE THE HELL IS REID!?" He shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

"Oh Aaron, temper temper." He pulled a gun from his shelf. "I will use it if you get out of hand."

"Now I had a question for you too. But it seems you can't answer it for me. Pity."

Rossi's clam voice broke through. "You said you'd tell us why we're here."

"Oh, Hotch has already given you a reason to be here. You're precious little Spencer. But where o where could he be" the unsub mocked a thoughtful stance.

"See, I was going to ask you, agents, where little Spencer was. You see, he didn't turn up to work this morning, he wasn't at his apartment and he doesn't seem to be here. I do hope he's not late. I hear he doesn't have much of a track record of that happening. I mean, really he should be here, unless you didn't invite him" he glanced at the other man who nodded solemnly holding up a bag containing what the team recognised as their phones. "Oh it looks like you did invite him after all. How rude of him to be late. We will just have to go pick him up." The unsub was clearing mocking them now.

"Did you text him? What did you tell him, you son of a bitch!" Morgan barked.

"Please, where is he? Don't hurt him." Begged Emily.

"Agent Morgan, I do believe it was you who text him. Maybe you're confused. And Miss prentiss, we have not touched a single hair on his head. Yet. You've gotta wait, you see, for the right time. I didn't think that grabbing him from his apartment was good enough. I'd prefer him to go out with a... BANG!"

The guy next to him laughed deeply, while the unsub snickered at the fear that crossed the tea,s faces.

He turned to the guy behind him and winked. "Quite literally, isn't that right James"

"DONT TOUCH HIM!" Shouted Morgan.


	2. Caged: Chapter 2

**_(DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters in criminal minds or the show.)_**

Reid

Reid woke up late. His alarm went off an hour late. He was supposed to be in work in 15 minutes. He would be late. He was never late. All he could think of was Hotch's angry voice calling him into his office. At that thought Reid dashed out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and hair and washing his face, no time to shower. He turned on the coffee machine, determined to have a cup before he left, then he ran back to the bedroom.

He threw on what he had laid out for today; navy trousers, a light blue, long sleeve shirt and a navy tie, he didn't have time to put on his navy pull over, instead throwing a purple cardigan over his shoulder. He went back to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee, instantly feeling more alert and revitalised. He slurped half the burning hot coffee down and went to grab his phone before putting on his back converse. His phone wasn't on his kitchen counter, where it had been. After 10 minutes of searching, he let out a moan of frustration. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his messenger bag. He checked his watch. Shit, 5 minutes late already.

He ran out of his apartment rushing to the train.

He couldn't keep his feet still on his way, they tapped vigorously with nerves against the carpeted train floor. He kept nervously checking his watch, watching how late he was becoming.

When he got to the BAU, the bullpen was empty. Morgans desk had files strewn across it, Emily's chair still had a jacket lay across it. Even Rossi's office had signs that he'd been there, the door lay slightly ajar. Reid searched everywhere for his team but they were no where to be found.

He checked the clock, he was an hour and 13 minutes late. He panicked, thinking they had gone on a case without him, and having lost his phone, he had no idea where they were.

He waited another 30 minutes, asking those in the bureau if they knew where the team had gone, and getting no answers. He decided to head back to his apartment. He took an SUV home, knowing the next train would be in 2 hours, and he was intending to return.

When he got back to his apartment, he slid his key into the lock, but heard a crack. He pushed the door and it swung open, the lock broken. He grasped his gun and walked into the apartment. He checked each room before returning to the living room. The door was now closed. _Odd, he hadn't remembered shutting it._ He searched the apartment again in case the suspect had reentered.

He returned to his couch feeling extremely drowsy, he leant his head back, and darkness suddenly washed over him.

He woke up hours later, the sky outside was still light, the clock read 4.35, he been asleep since 10. He sat up confused by his sudden insomnia. His eyes caught a silver glint on the rug in front of him. His phone

"For god sake" he groaned, going to collect it. Hotch was going to be pissed. However he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, something felt very off. He should've called the police as soon as he suspected a break in, but he'd fallen asleep as soon as he sat down. _Fallen asleep?._ He'd gotten up late, so he was by no means tired. There were several texts on his phone. He grimaced, fearing what the team would think of his absence.

The first was from Hotch. " Reid, no major cases, enjoy the day off. Be in at 8 am tomorrow morning" Reid sighed in relief, this cleared up the first part of his confusing day. The team members were at home.

The second was from Emily. "Reid, we have the day off, you probably know that already by now. We are going to Rossis for dinner. Be there Reid, 5, no later, no excuses."

 _Great,_ Reid felt himself rushing around again to get to rossis on time. As he slipped on a coat he read the final message. It was from Morgan. "Reid, where are you?" Reid noticed this message came earlier than the others. The time he had left the house for work. Reid reread it confused, but decided the team could explain, and they wouldn't be happy if he was late.

Team

The screen showed cctv footage. It was streamed from Reid's apartment. Not outside, the camera had been planted in a corner of Reid's living room. Where that all ha been a few hours before.

"It's live, guys!" Garcia indicated . The others looked relieved, the Reid on screen was unhurt. He was sat on his sofa reading his phone. He wasn't in any danger as they had thought. Or at least, so they thought.

"That was very cruel of him. To send a text telling you he was in trouble." The unsub tsked.

"You sent that, you son of a bitch" shouted Morgan.

"Did I? I've been here this entire time. But I do have connections." He challenged a wry grin rising up his face as he motioned to the large man beside him.

Suddenly Reid ran out of the room where the cctv was placed. He ran back in combing his hair and throwing on a coat. Reading his phone again and looking confused. Then he began bouncing on one foot, pulling off his converse and changing them for more classier brown, leather shoes. He wobbled as he did so, holding his phone between his teeth.

"What's he doing?" Rossi puzzled , realising he'd spoken aloud.

"Well, I do believe he got some texts from you. Oh gosh you have put him into a panic. What have you told him" the unsub retrieved several phones, which the team recognised as their own. "Oh Hotch isn't that nice of you, giving him the day off." The unsub crowed, flicking through Hotch's phone. "That was lucky. His alarm went off an hour late so he would've been in trouble."

"Oh and Rossi, you're having a dinner party. Oh how lovely, but it starts at 5? Spencer best hurry of he will be late yet again!"

"You basterd!" JJ shouted.

"Honey, it was your team mates not me. Oh I best switch the camera, don't want to miss the real show, no doe we?"

The screen clicked to another camera outside of Reid's building, where a black SUV stood.

"Why the hell has he got an SUV?" Hotch mumbled perplexed.

"I bet he didn't ask to borrow that SUV, did he? Oh he will be in trouble. But it makes our life so much easier." the unsub laughed.

"What does that mean!?" JJ shrilled.

The unsub ignored JJ's outburst instead he spoke into a walkie talkie. "He's out, is it ready?" A gruffled yes followed from the other end. "Good".

Reid walked to the SUV, searching his pockets for the keys.

"Please don't hurt him" Garcia begged.

Reid dropped the keys from his pockets and lent down to pick them up. The unsub clicked a red button.

It took a second for the signal to go through. But just as Reid stood back up, stepping closer to the SUV, a resounding boom erupted.

The team watched as the SUV exploded, launching Reid several feet into the air, sending him sprawling painfully onto the sidewalk. He lay very still for a few seconds. A deep crimson beguiling to spread on his light blue shirt.

"Too late" snarled the unsub a devilish smile spreading across his face.


	3. Caged: Chapter 3

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Reid**

Reid rushed outside of his apartment to the SUV parked awkwardly out front. He'd explain to the team why he had it later, he worried that Hotch would reprimand him for taking it without authorisation, hoping that the fact he believed they were all missing would suffice as a good excuse, but he was too busy to think of that. And any way, he wasn't partial to driving cars, which is why he took the trains, he only took the SUV because he was desperate. He reached into his messenger bag a few feet from the car, then in his pockets searching for the keys, when he felt the cold metal key he yanked them from his pocket, and they dropped onto the curb. He beant down to pick them up, muttering angrily.

He straightened back up and stepped toward the car when he heard a beep.

There was no time for him to even step back, he heard a loud explosion, which belittled his ears, a rush of air smacked into him and he felt himself falling , the ground disappeared from under his feet. Metal pierced his skin and his body connected with the hard concrete. Knocking all the air from him.

Stars danced across his vision and he couldn't move, he couldn't breath.

He tried to move after a minute, pushing his body up, but he screamed in agony, pain erupting all over his body and he fell back down, dizzy and nauseous.

He heard buzzing,he felt something dripping from his ear, and his head pulsed in pain, as if someone was driving a nail into it. Amongst the buzzing and the burning wreck in front of him he heard foot steps. He saw a large figure come up to him a gun in his hand.

Reid tried to back away. And in a fit of fear, he managed to throw himself onto his front and began pulling himself away, his body fought against him. He yelped, feeling his injuries burn through his body.

It wasn't enough, a strong hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him up. He cried out, desperately trying to squirm from the grasp. He felt himself being flipped back over, onto his back, sending waves of pain down his spine. He moaned in pain. "'lease, st'op" he stammered.

"Shut up" the cold voice growled.

The man grabbed him under his arms and pulled. Reid continued to struggle but the pain was too much and he passed out in seconds.darkness swallowed him for the second time that day.

Team

They all sat in shock. JJ felt fresh tears soak her eyes. Her head began to fill with white noise, her own questions echoing against the walls of her skull. _Why? WHY? Why Spence? Is he okay? Is...is he dead?_

They all watched in shocked silence. Reid wasn't dead. He was still for a moment, but they saw him move. Saw him scream in pain. Saw the way his blood leaked from his broken body. Watched as a man made his way towards Reid.

"NO! Stop. He needs a hospital. Look at him..." Hotch's breath took a sharp intake "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FUCKING PSYCO" Morhan spat, taking over from Hotch's outburst. The unsub ignored the older Agents, fascinated by the screen and the younger Agents pain.

The team watched in horror as Reid made a desperate attempt to escape and crawl away. But he was thrown back onto his back and dragged away. Garcia whimpered in distress.

"Ah well that was exciting"

"Let's hope, he makes it here" the unsub grinned, clicking off the the screen which televised the burning wreck of the Bureau's SUV, and a red pickup driving highspeed down the road.

"I do hope so, I have much more planned for him and you. Don't feel left out Agents, I promise your time will come, and I am a man of my word, I assure you all."

The unsub turned on his heel and began walking back upstairs, his big bald accomplis following. He leaned back towards the team, with his hand resting on the rusty door handle.

"I'll be back in an hour." He stood a second more thinking.

"Oh, how rude of me, it seems I know your names, but I haven't told you mine. I'm Jack Callen, but please, do call me Jack" he smiled a reassuring smile, which only set the Agents teeth on edge.

 **Reid**

He felt movement. A car. I tried to lift his head, but a headache coarser over him. They went over a bump and dots clouded his vision as he desperately held on to his consciousness.

"Where..."

"Be quiet. We are almost there"

Reid looked down and saw blood stained his light blue shirt. He lay his head back, holding back the bile rising in his throat.

Another jolt was sent through the car and he lost consciousness.

 **Team**

It had been at least 40 minutes since the explosion.

Emily was chewing her nails. JJ was rocking back and forth watching the door. Garcia held Morgan in an embrace. Alex was holding herself together in the corner. Reid reminded her so much of her late son Ethan, and the thought of Spencer being dead too, sent her into a near catatonic state. Rossi was stood against the wall and Hotch was pacing back and forth.

"Oi, you son of a bitch!" Morgan raged. "Show your face , you...you COWARD,"

"Morgan, shut up!" Hotch glared at the agent, his calmness ebbing away slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do! Reid could be dead! He..." Morgans breath hitched and he looked at his feet.

"We can see him soon. At least we know where he is now." Whispered Rossi.

"Sure. It's so lucky he was caught in an explosion. That eases my nerves. That kid always seems to have luck on his side,doesn't he Rossi?!"

"Morgan" Garcia gasped. "Stop, he wants this. He wants us to be angry and to take it out on each other. So stop it."

"She's right" said Alex. She'd been sat in the far corner. She hadn't said anything. And after what happened to Reid she stared at the wall with her back to them.

She sighed and moved closer. "He'll be alright. He has to be." Alex stammered.

"He will be" said Emily gathering Alex into a hug, Alex sobbed into her arms.

The door to the basement swiping open. They all held their breaths.

Called walked down.

"Now agent Morgan do you really have to shout."

"IS HE HERE?!" Morgan growled.

"Actually I believe he might be"

Called stuck his head back around the door. The team exchanged looks. Relief, fear, anxiety. Each of their faces expressed emotion, Hotch, Emily and Rossi quickly hid these emotions with their hard and calm masks.

Callen lumbered down the stairs followed by a new guy. This one was smaller than the other one, he had army cut hair and a deep scar over a missing left eye. He was clutching an unconscious Reid, pulling him with him.

Callen bounced down the last step and held up his hand to his partner. He stopped on the second step and pushed Reid into the basement.

Garcia and JJ yelped.

Reid fell onto the concrete floor and emitted a deep moan, his back arching in pain, before returning to his still state. He was lay on his side, curled up against the pain.

"See, I told you that he'd join us" Callen began climbing the stairs, but not before leaning close to Reid's face. "I'll give you some time to wake up spency!" He ruffled the unconscious boys hair.

He stood up and looked at the team, all watching Reid anxiously.

Callen aimed a sharp kick at Reid's ribs, and a sudden exhale was emitted along with the teams yells. Reid's eyes opened slightly before slamming shut. His breaths still came out harsh and ragged.

"W...we haven't d..done a...anything, l..least not R..Reid. Please leave h...him alone." Garcia choked on the words as she sobbed quietly. She trembled with fear, remembering all the times she'd waited for news on her team after a raid. She'd pray for each of her babies to come back to her, giving herself several reasons why they should live. She'd done it after Emily's incident with Doyle, only to find out she'd died on the table, but then to find out a long time after mourning that she was _alive_. She'd never been in the field, at least not like this. She was terrified for her own life, let alone the others. In her head she was going through reasons why _she_ should live, but she could think of only a few compared to the several that she could easily list for her team.

"Calm yourself, Blondie." Callen smirked, throwing her a wink to which she turned her head away.

"Looks like we have the full set now! See you soon Agents."


	4. Caged: Chapter 4

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please R R, much appreciated! But please keep it nice, only constructive criticism**

 **Team**

Once Callen left, they began calling to Reid.

"Spence, please wake up." JJ called.

"Oh Reid honey." Garcia

"Kid, can you hear us?" Rossi yelled

"REID! REID MAN. pretty boy? Please talk to us. Open your eyes!" Morgan was the loudest.

JJ stretched her arm out through the bar, she was way out of reach. All they could do was watch Reid struggle to breath, his back to them, his body shivering.

"JJ can you access the damage?" Hotch asked seriously.

"Um...there's uh a.. there's a lot of blood Hotch. I think he has a good few lacerations and his head is definitely bleeding, b..but I don't know where from." JJ rubbed her face in her hands.

"His ribs are probably all sorts of broken from that kick" Rossi sighed, putting his own head in his hands.

"Spencer, wake up" called Alex's quiet voice.

"Reid, you need to wake up" Morgans voice cracked.

A low moan filled the room, followed by a few soft whimpers.

"REID" several voices called in unison.

They watched Reid squirm. He moved slightly. He was facing towards them now. But before he could open his eyes, pain rocketed through him and he curled up and fell unconscious once more.

"No, Reid you need to open your eyes and stay awake. That an order!" Hotch knew it was hopeless.

"It's too late for that Hotch" cried Emily.

"At least we can see him better" said Rossi.

"Id say that he has some debris from the explosion lodged in his side, from all that blood. That's the most serious injury that I can see, the head injury isn't so bad. But I can't see broken bones, so he could be more hurt that that. I'm just worried he has a concussion, he shouldn't be sleeping if he does." Rossi looked to the others nervously, they returned it with an equaly uneasy gaze.

Reid started to struggle again. His breathing hitched with pain.

"Reid?" Morgan spoke softly seeing the torment etched in his associates face.

"Mor..'n" mumbled a fragile voice.

"Shhh don't talk, just open your eyes"

The team watched as his eyes moved feverishly beneath his eyelids. They began to flutter open, but the light caused him to squint in discomfort, covering his eyes with a bloody palm.

"Wha...happ...end?"

 **Reid**

The cold concrete bit into his soft, pale cheek. His body felt stiff and a dull throb ran through him.

He could hear gentle voices, at first far away, then closer and he focused on them, listening.

He recognised the familiar voice of Rossi, and he calmed from this. Then there was Morgan's. He felt safer, his team mates were with him. _But why?_ A sudden pertubation gripped him when he remembered the explosion. _Was his team caught in it too?_

His breaths became ragged and caused a sharp twinge of pain in his chest. He groaned in pain, trying to hold on to consciousness.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice came through the buzzing in his ears.

"Mor...'an" Reids throat constricted as he spoke and he pulled in large gulps of air.

Morgan was talking again, something about opening his eyes, but Reid was too busy fighting the nausea and pain.

He tried to open his eyes, he was so tired, his eyelids shielded him from the hell they were facing. He didn't want to see, he wanted to stay asleep.

"Wha...happ...end?"

He heard more voices asking him to wake up. _Was that Alex_? He opened his eyes, but a bright orange light caught him off guard, forcing his eyelids back down.

He shielded his eyes with his heavy arm and opened his eyes once more.

It took a minute to regain satisfactory vision.

He surveyed his surroundings. He was lay on a concrete floor, speckled with blood. He kept his eyes on the floor, trying to keep them focused.

"Spence, are you okay?" _JJ? what was she doing here?_

"Mmmm... J..J..um" his words slurred over each other, he tried to pull himself up, but slumped back down, breathing heavy from over exertion.

"Just stay still, Reid" that was Hotch.

Reid looked up to where the voices were coming from, squinting hard, his hand shielding the worst of the light.

His gaze was met by the fear stricken faces of his team. Garcia and Emily were sat on the floor, their arms linked watching him with worry. JJ was stood holding the bars that seperated them, her knuckles white.

Hotch was frowning down at him his arms crossed, his serious mask slipped slightly when he saw the affluction in his youngest team members eyes.

Alex and Rossi were also stood by the bars, Alex anxiously chewing her nails and the skin around them.

Morgan was stood restlessly, his leg bouncing up and down on the concrete, his stare hard on Reid.

Reid felt suddenly vulnerable, lay on the floor in front of his team. He pulled himself up again, yelping in pain, hating how weak he sounded.

Garcia turned her head at his yelp, not wanting to see her junior-g-man in pain.

Reid managed to claw himself into a sitting position, but he couldn't hold himself up, so with a great effort he pushed himself up against the side wall of the staircase. He leant his head back against the stone brick feeling it scratching the back of his scalp.

"Reid, c...can you hear us?" Emily's voice hit his ears. He nodded slowly. His head sore, the light above him had started a dull ache in his head. He kept his eyes closed trying to regain his breath.

He looked down away from the light, and opened his eyes, looking at his hands, dry and fresh blood licked around his palms.

 **Team**

They watched as Reid moved himself up against the staircase. His eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. When he slumped back against the wall all the energy seemed to leave him. He cursed under his breath, when he brought his hands up.

"W'er are we..?" He breathed. His eyes squeezed shut.

"We're in a basement. But you don't need to worry about anything, okay. Stay awake though, you're probably concussed and.."

Hotch was interrupted by a tiny voice, "concussion victims should stay awake for at least 24 hours after the incident, 35% of those that fall asleep never wake up."

"Hey, there's the Reid we know. But, maybe you should give us some more positive statistics."

"Well, uh...in t..the US between 2004-2015 t'ere were 10 cases i...involving dogs s..shooting there owners, and there w..as only 1 other case i...involving a cat. It's ironic 'cus popular b..belief is that your cat is p..plotting to k..kill you." Reid chuckeled at this, but was racked with coughs, wheezing breathlessly.

Rossi shook his head smirking "Why the hell would you know that?"

Reid shrugged and his and Rossi's laughter bubbled up through the basement. Morgan, Garcia and JJ joined in quietly giggling, relief spreading over them. Even Hotch and Emily cracked a smile. Alex watched the floor. She'd returned to her dark corner once again.

"H..he's using blitz attack, m...maybe he likes the e..element of surprise." Reid panted, recovering from his sudden bout of laughter.

"He's a sadist, he took pleasure in hurting you. Sick bastard..." Morgan gritted his teeth in fury.

"Don't worry Morgan, i...I'm okay."

"Look at yourself kid, you're not okay."

"I..I'll be alright, for now."

Hotch's gruff voice cut in. "We need to understand why this is happening. And we should make an escape plan."

"Y..you really think we can get out of here?!" Blake's quipped. She shocked the whole team, having been silently watching the floor since they'd started talking.

Garcias small voice piped up "We've gotta b..believe that Alex. We're not gonna die.." her speech died away.

"Baby girl, we ain't dying here! Got it?"

 _ **(So the statistic on concussion isn't correct, however the one about dogs killing their owners is! Don't ask how I know )**_


	5. Caged: Chapter 5

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please R R, much appreciated!**

 **Callen**

It was 3pm by his watch, he levelled the M4, giving James a thumbs up to start recording. He re-aimed the gun, squinting his eyes at his target, it took him a minute to get an accurate shot. He squeezed the trigger, feeling a single bullet escape the barrel.

He turned the gun on his next victim, steadying his hand and firing. He missed the first time. The victim in question, a woman in her 30's, looked around suddenly and began to back away from her original position on a peak bench. Callen cursed himself, and pulled the trigger, missing his destined target of the stomach, the bullet burying itself into the woman's right shoulder.

"Shit" he muttered.

He tossed the gun onto the backseat, slid into the drivers side, waiting for his camera man to climb into the passengers seat beside him and then he sped away from the scene as the screams began to rise.

 **Hotch**

"What's the time?" He asked Rossi, who's head was rested against the bars, his eyelids drooping.

"Uh.. 3.30. I'm pretty sure Callen left an hour or two ago, I heard their pickup start up. You were all sleeping."

"You should've woken us." Hotch grumbled.

"There's no point in exhausting ourselves." He paused glancing at Reid's sleeping form. "Him especially, the kid's gonna need some serious vacation time after this." He chortled at his joke.

"Don't worry, we will all get some time off, work will just have to wait."

"You say that now, Hotch, but I know better than anyone that vacation is secondary to you." Hotch grinned at the Italian.

A faint engine sounded above them.

"He's back." Morgan groaned, opening his eyes and flexing his arms out in front of him, exposing his muscles.

Garcia, who had been snuggled up next to Morgan, watched through half open eyelids, a small smile playing in her face.

"Stop showing off those muscles, chocolate god, you know what that does to a goddess like myself."

Rossi snorted. And Morgan stood up and flexed his muscles right in front of Garcia, lifting his shirt slightly to her, her eyes widening in excitement.

"That's all you get, baby girl" he jested, sliding back down next to her.

"Aw, you utter tease!" She yelled, disappointment filling her once excited eyes.

"Now, don't make me spank you." Morgan laughed.

"He's all talk Garcia." Came a small voice from the other side of the bars.

Morgan chuckled loudly remembering being on the plane and smacking Reid for saying that.

"Watch it pretty boy, you may be injured, but I will get you. Paybacks a bitch, remember."

"Yea, but I'm still waiting for that 'payback'." Reid retorted smiling with his eyes closed.

Hotch suddenly realised Reid had been asleep from the grogginess that he clearly displayed. "Reid, you weren't meant to go to sleep." He gruffled seriously.

"S'alright, I didn't hit my head too hard." That didn't help the feeling of unease in the pit of Hotch's stomach. But he nodded all the same.

A deep rumble filled the room. An embarrassed looking JJ grasped her arms around her stomach, smiling nervously around. "Missing lunch doesn't bode well with my stomach."

"Not just lunch, Hun, pretty sure we've missed dinner and breakfast and lunch again" Garcia shrilled, jutting her bottom lip out.

"I could do with a beef burger!" Emily drooled.

"Don't get me started on food! I could cook up a mean carbonara right now." Rossi licked his lips, and the team just imagined his signature dish in front of them. Even Hotch, who wasn't partial to pasta, felt his mouth water.

"I..I think they're inside." Whispered Alex. Hotch heard footsteps above them, and the creaking of floorboards.

"When they get down here, we need to convince them to get us food and water an..."

Blakes cold tone jumped onto Hotch's words "What, that's your top priority!?"

Though annoyed by her interruption, Hotch kept his voice calm and steady. "Yes, at the moment it is. And I'll warn you now that Callen won't take any of your insolence." He shot Blake a deadly stare. She shrank under it.

"S..sorry, I'm just, I..."

"Blake, it's okay, we'll be alright. You need to stay calm though." It was Reid's soft voice. Blake breathed out a sigh, the sound of his voice seemed to have calmed her already.

Hotch turned to Reid, having forgotten how hurt he was. He didn't look so bad now. The bleeding had stopped, he look immensely pale, paler than usual. Dried blood and sweat made his messy hair stick to his head and face, and a small dried up stream of blood flowed from his left ear. His right arm was wrapped tightly around his stomach. He looked terrible, but alive. That was the important part.

"Reid, is there anything broken." Hotch asked quietly, aware of the men walking around above them.

"Not too sure. I think my shoulder is dislocated. I don't know if I can put it back in." He grimaced at the thought.

Hotch's eyes wandered to his right shoulder, which was twisted at a painfully unusual angle.

"If they let you in here, I can put it back in place." Said Morgan. Reid laughed and Morgan sent him an angry look. "What! I think I can put a shoulder back in its socket." He said crossing his arms.

"Great. Can't wait." Reid scoffed sarcastically.

Morgans eyes narrowed. "I'll dislocate the other one if you're not careful, pretty boy." He said causing the girls to fake gasp and giggle.

"Shhh." Hotch held his finger to Morgan, who's eyes followed Hotch's gaze to the basement door. They all quietened, listening. The footsteps that seemed so far away were getting closer. Reid looked up to try and get a view of the door.

They heard metal on metal as the key was pushed into the lock and slowly turned. The team waited agonisingly.

The door creaked open.

 **Reid**

The pain was just about bearable if he ignored it, and tried not to think about it, which proved difficult.

He heard the key in the lock before anyone else, and looked up so suddenly that his head began to spin. He felt his breath getting faster.

He couldn't see the door, but he heard as it swung open and then the crunch of boots.

He looked over to his team, who were watching the unsubs, each of them wore a different emotion. Hotch was stern and focused as was Rossi and Emily, but Reid saw the way Emily bit her lower lip in fear. Alex was physically shaking and she was watching Reid, tears welling in her eyes. Morgan frowned, his top lip quivering in anger. Garcia was holding JJ's hand visibly shaking and JJ's eyes held pure terror, something Reid had seen very few times.

He watched as the three men turned off the staircase and walked close to him and his team. He shifted away from them, his breathing picking up its pace.

"Calm down, Spencer. We're not going to hurt you, I just thought you and your team might like to see this." Callen held up a camcorder triumphantly. "I just made it." He announced proudly, stepping around Reid to plug it in to the TV.

"Now, Agent Reid, how are you supposed to watch it from there." Callen chuckled innocently. He pointed to the bigger of his partners, motioning to Reid.

The guy must've been 3x Reid's size. He lifted Reid by the collar of his shirt. Reid felt the debris lodged in his side dig in even deeper. He hissed in pain, feeling the now ordinary wetness of blood seeping through his already soiled shirt.

The buzzing in his ears momentarily returned as his eyes tried to refocus. Desperately holding back the need to throw up.

When his hearing returned, a heated argument shook him back to normal.

"Agent Blake, you really should watch you tongue" Callen was saying.

"HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" She screamed, trying to claw at the unsub through the bars.

Callen's face became one of disgust. "YES HE HAS!" He exploded.

He breathed harshly, trying to compose himself. Reid watched as he sighed. "You are wrong, Alex. He is most certainly not innocent. In fact, none of you are. But him especially." The smile bounced back onto his lips.

"Now, come on, we are getting carried away. Let me show you what I've done."

He clicked a button on the remote and the TV came to life. It showed an open park with several civilians gaggling around. The camera zoomed in on a man, in his early 50's who was stood with a pair of binoculars aimed up at the sky; birdwatching. A sudden _zip_ sound was heard, and the mans t shirt began to stain deep red. The man held his stomach tightly and dropped to his knees. The camera then spun onto a woman sat on a park bench, typing on her phone. Another _zip_ noise erupted, but nothing happened, and audible " _shit"_ followed. The woman that the camera was zoomed in on suddenly looked around panicked, she stood and began to back away, until another _zip_ flew through the air. The bullet stuck in her shoulder, a fountain of blood releasing from the wound, another curse was thrown down. The camera zoomed out and the video stopped.

Callen had been watching the team carefully.

Reid's barin was trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. And something clicked. He looked up at the unsub, with fresh fear in his eyes.

" _You!?"_ He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Has the genius figured it out yet? Gold star for you Spencer!" He congratulated, raising his hands and giving him a slow mock applause, his two men joining in.

"B...but, it... he's..."

"Dead? Correct again!" Callen shouted this, his rage escalating. He ripped the lead out of the camera, and through the device at Reid's head. It missed, going straight though the bars and smashing on the wall next to Alex, who barely flinched.

"I never, did have his aim though..." Callen murmured the anger having slipped away. He paused for a moment more. He then turned to the smaller man with the missing eye.

"I'm not taking any chances, throw that one in with the rest." He said, tossing the keys to his friend.

The partner grabbed Reid roughly, forcing him to stand on his unsteady legs. They felt like jelly, and he could barely feel them from being sat down for so long. The guy forced the key into the lock, the bigger man came over with a gun aimed at the team.

"Don't try anything, get back against that wall" he growled flicking his gun to the far wall. No-one disobeyed.

Reid felt his legs being forced forward into the cage, he lost his balance once inside, it only took the small shove from his captor to send him sprawaling onto the floor.

He heard the door slam and lock. Hotch rushed over to him and pulled him up.

Morgan stepped back toward the bars. "Callen, we need some water and maybe some food." He demanded, trying to keep his voice level.

"Agent, I've said you may call me Jack. To answer your question, I will be returning in a few hours, I might find it in my heart to show some kindness, even with your rudeness." He eyed Morgan suspiciously.

"Thank you." Morgan almost choked on the words, forcing them through gritted teeth.

"That better!" With that the 3 men disappeared from the basement.

"Reid, are you alright?" Emily was bent low next to him. Hotch had guided him up against another wall which he leaned heavily on.

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"What the hell was that about?" Morgan nagged.

"I have no idea, what ever it was, it changes the profile. What we just saw suggests he's devolving." Rossi had begun pacing.

"Hotch." Reid looked at his boss with urgency.

"Don't tell me you don't remember. JJ, Morgan, Garcia? You remember? Don't you?" His eyes shifted to each one of them in desperation. _How couldn't they remember?_

Reid, what do you know?" Hotch asked.

He took in a shuddering breath.

"Look at the MO!" Still no one reacted as he'd expected them too.

"L.D.S.K, Hotch, L.D.S.K? Phillip Dowd!"

 ** _(Some of you may not remember who that is, I will explain more next chapter, it'll all become clearer! Thanks for reading!)_**


	6. Caged: Chapter 6

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I too have seen several shows where the cat eats their owner! ;)**

 **(and you may have noticed I changed the narrative/POV now, I wanted the team to be more united than separate)**

Hotch's faced suddenly went pale. As did JJ's. Morgan stood thinking for a minute remembering that name. Trying to put his finger on how it ended. Garcia, like the rest of the team were still looking bewildered.

"Can someone tell us, who Phillip Dowe is" Rossi demanded.

"He was a long distance serial killer. He had paranoid personality disorder and a hero complex. He'd shoot his victims in the stomach, a typically non-fatal wound, in the hope of saving them later. It made him feel superior." Reid explained.

"And how would he save them exactly?" Emily puzzled, raising her eyebrows at Reid.

Morgan piped up then, realisation suddenly hitting him. "He worked as a nurse at the local hospital. He'd previously been a police officer and before that he'd been in the army but he was fired from both. His nursing career allowed him to care for the patients after the shootings."

Reid nodded. "He lost those jobs due to his arrogance, narcissistic and sociopathic behaviour and his lack of self control. He wouldn't have been a nurse for much longer, that's for sure."

"How the hell did you know it was him this time around?" Rossi gasped in disbelief. He always forgot how impressive Reid's memory was.

"It had to be around 3 that he shot the victims. Phillip Dowd would shoot his victims between the times of 2.55 and 3.15 which were during 1st and 2nd shift change, the same shift changes he had as a nurse. But, Rossi, it's _not_ him."

"Wait, what?" marvelled Emily, with an exasperated look in her narrowed eyes. Rossi turned to face Reid in confusion.

"How'd you know that?" Questioned a frustrated Rossi.

"B..because..I..uh"

Hotch helped out his youngest agent, sensing the guilt and discomfort in the young mans voice."Reid and I were in a hostage situation with several members of the public. I managed to get my gun to Reid, and he shot Dowd in the head. He's dead. It can't be him."

Garcia began to nod in recognition. "I..I remember now" she whispered.

"But then... who's that?" Blake looked over her teams faces, full of concern and confusion. No one could answer her.

JJ spoke up "We never actually looked into Dowd's family history. I guess it could be a cousin or a sibling, hes around 25, so he's too young to be anything else. But I don't recall any immediate family, no one came to identify his body."

"If they are family why don't they have the same surnames?" Emily said trying to get past the clouding confusion in her head.

"We can't trust the information he's given up, Em. For all we know he's been lying through his teeth since we got here" sighed Morgan.

Reid was shivering and not from the cold, breathing deeply.

"Reid. You did what you had to. It was justified. I would've done it as soon as he smacked you with his gun, but I wasn't fast enough." Hotch sighed and lay his hand on Reid's shoulder, completely forgetting it was dislocated.

"Ahh, jeez, Hotch. It's dislocated remember!" Reid cried. He pulled his legs closer to his chest, ignoring the burning pain it caused. "I never meant to kill him, Hotch. I was aiming for his leg" he mumbled.

"And if you'd only hit him in the leg he would've retaliated, you of all people should know the statistics for that." Hotch said seriously

"Kid, we've all been in that position before, heck I've had to kill a few myself. And I was only saving myself from a bullet, the public is always main priority to protect. Hell you should be proud of what you did!" Rossi thrust his arms in the air to try and emphasise his point. It seemed to have got through as Reid was nodding slowly.

"Morgan?" Reid wanted to change the subject before the guilt knotting inside him grew tighter.

"Yea, kid"

"I..I think, I uh, I'll take you up on that offer" he motioned to his shoulder.

"Oh, right, sure. Wait, I thought you were too good for my medical treatment!" Morgan steered.

Reid grimaced/smiled "I think I'll take my chances. I just hope it's not too late."

Morgan lent by Reid's side and took his arm.

"Wait...you do know what you're doing right?" Reid asked nervously.

"I've done it once before."

Reid glanced around at the team worriedly most of them shrugged and smirked at him.

"And how did that g...Argh!" He yelled loudly, cursing and tried to push Morgan off him, his fingers tightening on Mogan's wrists, nails biting into the skin.

Morgan had jammed his shoulder back into place with no warning and in the least bit gentle.

The teams attention switched to Reid, and his very un-Reidlike outburst.

"C..could've warned me!" He yelled, hissing in agony.

"Its better to do it quickly. Would you rather me pop it back out?" Morgan sniggered, looking down into Reid's annoyed expression.

"No, no, this is fine thanks." Reid muttered.

"Is that all I get for my services, "thanks"." Morgan coaxed.

Reid was busy rubbing his shoulder, pretending he hadn't heard Morgan, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

Morgan caught the end of the mutter and laughed deeply.

"Now, now, don't be ungrateful, pretty boy."

"Not much to be greatful about" Reid huffed out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, guys. It's my fault we're here. None of you should've been dragged into this" his pressed his hands into his eyes, a headache branching down, making them throb.

Rossi slid down the wall on Reid's right side, Morgan already sat on the other side. "Kid, this isn't your fault, Callen is the only one to blame here." Rossi grunted.

"None of this is your fault, Spence, d..don't you EVER believe that." JJ chimed in. Holding her voice steady. She was upset that he would even think it was his fault.

"But he wants me!" Reid gawked up at JJ, genuine guilt etched into his face.

"And he took us first. Reid, we are part of his plan,just as much as are you. We're in this together, and we'll get out of this together." Hotch concluded.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Reid echoed.

"No-ones feeling too good at the moment. You're not alone, kid" Morgan pitched in, trying to lighten the mood.

Silence filled the room, creeping into every corner; suffocating them. The silence dragged on until a gurgling rumble echoed from Rossi's stomach. He didn't even try to cover it and just laughed.

"I hope he brings us something to eat soon" he smiled in embarrassment.

"He hasn't been gone long. It'll be at least a few hours before he comes back, and he might not even bring us anything." Morgan informed them, making the team grown with hunger.

 **Callen**

He sat watching the TV channels skipping over each other rhymicly. It had been 2 hours 24 minutes since he'd seen his captives.

He'd lost control in the basement, he'd almost let his pent up rage consume him.

He had to stay focus. Finish the job. He was preparing what he'd say to the agents, covering every basis. He wanted Dr Spencer Reid to squirm under his gaze. He wanted to hear him beg for mercy. See the fear in his eyes as he slowly killed him. Then he'd kill the others. He'd kill them quickly, he had no vendetta with them. He didn't care for their suffering.

Before that he'd have his fun, he'd allow himself this. It was a reward for his good behaviour, from achieving a calm facade throughout most of his time in front of the agents, to his success at kidnapping them.

He was extremely proud of himself after the shooting.

His brother would be proud of him. For his ability to shoot like his brother once did and for the revenge he was about to ensue.

He would avenge Phillip Dowd, his half brother, the only brother he had. Agent Reid would receive his just desserts .


	7. Caged: Chapter 7

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Callen**

"James, finish making those sandwiches and go feed the agents, oh and here." He stooped down, opened a cupboard and brought out a large bottle of water. He slammed in down in front of Darrell's face, which had been resting on the kitchen counter, his body slack with sleep.

He jolted awake and snarled angrily at Callen.

"Don't give me that look. Take this and go with James." He commanded.

Darrell grumbled before following James down to the basement.

Callen sat back down on the couch resting his arms behind his head.

His plans began to re-construct themselves in his mind. He smiled in satisfaction.

 **Basement**

The door to the basement opened and 2 sets on boots clambered down the stairs.

Reid had been sleeping again. His body ached as he came back to reality and the realisation of the trauma it had been through. His side still burned steadily, the pain less intense now. The dried blood itched his skin, and he shifted against it in discomfort. The pain in his ear flowed deep into his skull, a silent ringing buzzed through it. The light still hurt his eyes. He squinted against it as it sent white daggers into his head.

Morgan had been stood up, slowly pacing, his eyes fixed on the door.

Hotch was leant against the bars his arms hanging through them.

The rest of the team were sat on the floor surrounding Reid, absentmindedly protecting their youngest.

Hotch and Morgan stood close to the bars and watched with narrowed eyes as the two men made their way into the light, remaining silent.

"Back." The smaller one, with the qrotesque missing eye, barked holding a knife in his right hand.

He handled the knife better than he had the gun. Hotch assumed it was his weapon of choice and he wasn't going to find out why he liked it so much. He inched away from the bars, nearing the rest of the team.

Morgan didn't move at first, he stubbornly stood his ground, then slowly he pulled away.

The bigger guy unlocked the gate and slouched in throwing the plastic plate, mounted with slapstick sandwichs, on the floor. The small guy handed him the bottle.

As he was placing the hefty bottle on the floor, a knee flew up striking him in the groin, he bent double. Morgan didn't waste a second he was straight onto the next guy, kicking the knife from his hand.

"MORGAN!" Hotch shouted.

Morgan ignored landing a fist into the smaller guys stomach.

The bigger guy had recovered and before Hotch could access the situation, he withdrew a gun from his waistband.

"Don' any of you move!" The big guy threatened.

Morgan was too busy fighting the smaller guy and winning to notice the sudden danger.

The big partner with the gun swivelled back round to the agents. He saw JJ near to him and grabbed her by her long blonde ponytail, pulling her up next to him. Emily scrambled to stop her friend being ripped away from her.

"NO, leave her alone!" Reid begged. Emily was on her feet, but stopped dead when the big guy pressed the gun barrel to JJ's temple.

"MORGAN!" Hotch yelled again, panic rising insid him.

"Stop!" Garcia pleaded, a fresh stream of tears dripping down her cheeks.

Morgan turned to see the scene behind him. His raised fists dropped to his sides upon seeing the blonde in a headlock, pressed up to the big guys chest, a gun poised on he skull.

Morgan's wide eyes were full of regret and terror as he raised his trembling arms in surrender. The small guy, nursing a bloody nose, retrieved his knife and backed out of the cell, not wanting to be attacked again.

"Make one move and her pretty little brains will be all over the floor." The larger bloke roared. JJ whimpered as his grip around her throat got tighter. But she gritted her teeth and continued to struggle against his trunk of an arm.

"Stop! Let her go, I won't try anything again. Take me instead" Morgan cried.

"Get back"

Morgan, his hands still raised, edged back towards the team.

The big guy released JJ, who fell to the floor panting wildly and clutching her throat. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back into their protection.

The gun was turned on Morgan.

"You will be punished for that." The big one seethed.

Suddenly he slammed the gun into Morgan's face, sending him to the floor. He proceeded to kick Morgan, aiming them at his chest and stomach, the dirt from his boots spiralling off into all directions.

" _He_ will deal with you properly." Grunted their captor, flicking his head up to the ceiling, to where Callen was most likely sat. He gathered a mouthful of spit and pitched it down onto Morgan's curled up body.

The two men staggered out again, their breathing more audible and ragged. Making their way out of the dingy basement.

"Morgan? You alright?" Rossi murmured. A small grunt followed and Morgan slowly uncurled himself.

" 'm alrigh'"

"Morgan, I understand your frustration. But don't try that agian." Hotch watched Morgan sit up, seeing his cheek convert to a deep red shade from the gun impacting it. "They were both armed. You could've gotten yourself killed, not to mention JJ!" Hotch berated.

Morgan crawled towards them. "How the hell are we meant to get of here then, Hotch!?" He was clutching his ribs tightly, knowing for sure one was broken.

Rossi looked down at the floor.

"We will come up with something." Hotch promised.

"We are running out of time..." Morgan said doubtfully.

Emily's stomach growled angrily. Fed up of waiting she grabbed a sandwich and bit into it.

"EMILY! What the hell are you doing!" Morgan yelled.

" I'm hungry" she defended innocently through a mouthful of stale bread, taking another big bite.

"You had no idea what could've been in that." He said in disbelief.

JJ picked up a triangular sandwich and gingerly bit into it.

"JJ!" Reid shouted. He glanced over at Morgan who's face was equally bamboozled.

"We're hungry!" JJ squeaked.

"It's not poisoned." Emily smiled, and slowly, tauntingly, she took another bite, releasing a fake moan of pleasure that sent JJ into a small fit of giggles.

Reid shook his head,which sent streaks of pain into it. "The chances that the sandwiches were poisoned or tampered with is..." he was cut off as JJ shoved a sandwich into his open mouth, giving him a look of motherly expectance.

"Eat." She demanded. Reluctantly, he took the sandwich out of his mouth and nibbled the crust, making sure it was safe.

"We asked for food, it would be rude not to accept it." Rossi concluded grabbing two and devouring them.

Before long the whole team had had a sandwich, JJ and Emily already on their second and Rossi on his third.

Morgan unscrewed the cap on the water bottle, and replenished his dry throat. Pulling back with a gasp and handing it to Alex.

When it got round to Reid, he took a huge gulp and choked on it slightly. He coughed a few times, Rossi hit his back "Go easy, kid." He chuckled.

"Easier said than done" Reid coughed back, grasping his painful ribs.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked nervously.

"Well, I'm not _okay_ , but considering everything that's happened, I'm doing pretty good." He said offering her a small grin and for the first time in days Alex smiled back.

"Finally! Blake's back!" Garcia yelled grinning madly at her.

There was shouting upstairs. It had been around 20 minutes since the men had left.

"You did what!?" Callen's voice boomed.

 **Callen**

Callen flicked through the channels whilst the men deliver the food, he heard scuffling and yelling below him but chose to ignore it.

His men returned around 5 minutes later and he herd them retake their seats at the kitchen counter. He didn't speak to them, busy watching the channels. He landed on the news channel. A picture catching his gaze.

"...shoot out, the victims should make a full recovery. We warn anyone in the local area to remain indoors until the shooter has been found. Officers are working on a lead..." Callen laughed, pride swelling inside him. The story continued for several minutes before moving on. He was about to switch channels when he heard a familiar name. "FBI"

"There is still no update on the missing FBI agents reported yesterday morning." His ears pricked up.

"There are no leads so far, but a special branch of the FBI are working on the case as we speak."

He swivelled around to his partners .

He saw how bloody darrell's face was.

"What the HELL happened to you?" He accused

Neither man answered him, instead they stared at the kitchen counter sheepishly.

"I asked you two a question!" He boomed watching their fearful expressions.

James cleared his throat and peered up at his boss.

"There was a situation..."

"What d'you mean, ' a situation'?" He growled.

"Uh.. the uh., the black guy attacked us. B..but don't worry we dealt with it. I dealt with him."

"You did WHAT!?"

"I only gave him what he deserved. A couple punches and kicks is all!" Spluttered James throwing him arms up in defence.

Callen got to his feet and marched toward them.

"I don't give a shit! I told you I'd deal with them. You weren't meant to touch them!" He snatched up the remote and threw it towards his hopeless accomplis's. They both ducked, but the trajectory of the remote was never at the heads, it soared through the air, breaking into pieces against a kitchen cupboard.

He stood shaking with anger _. Calm down. Focus._ He whispered in his head.

After a minute he managed to gather himself.

"It's time" he mumbled quietly. James and Darrell both nodded solemnly.

 **Basement**

Reid was about to start his second sandwich when the basement door burst open. He shoved most of the sandwich in his mouth out of fear that he wouldn't eat again for a long time.

Sure enough Callen was ordering his men to unlock the cell commanding the team to get against the wall.

"Do as your told, Agent Morgan, because _I_ will punish you next time." Callen smiled at Morgan, who'd gotten to his feet but not moved.

Grumbling Morgan docked up against the wall.

Callen moved into the cage cautiously, eying his captives eagerly.

He clasped his hand in front of him, inhaling excitedly. "It's time to get down to business."

The team grimaced, sharing worried looks between each other.

He pointed to the large man over his right shoulder "Oh this is James, by the way." James lifted his hand, offering a small and cold wave at the agents. His eyes held no emotion. Rossi could've laughed, if he wasn't so afraid of what Callen might do.

"And the other guy is Darrell."

"You will not harm my men again." His eyes narrowed on Morgan. It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"So for my first game I will need Spencer and Alex."

"No way!" JJ blurted.

The team gathered around the Reid and Blake. Their arms crossed making a barrier between the agents and Callen.

"Come on! Don't spoil the fun!" Callen whined a smile creeping over his lips.

He pulled a gun from his pocket, aiming it at the nearest agent; Aaron Hotchner.

"Move." Callen warned.

"No. You will not hurt my agents." Hitch growled.

"If they win my game then they won't be hurt." He sneered coldly.

Reid hauled himself off the floor.

"Guys..." he murmured.

"No, Reid." Morgan hissed.

Alex also got to her feet and began to squeeze through their manmade barricade.

"We have no choice, Hotch" she gulped.

"I said move." Ranted Callen, snapping a bullet into the chamber.

The team reluctantly allowed Reid and Blake past them. Casting frightened eyes at them.

"Don't worry, I do plan on keeping them alive, I have so much more planned." With that he trotted out of the cage. James and Darrell yanked Blake and Reid into their grasp and dragged them from their teammates and up the stairs to the house.

( ** _Sorry for the long wait! It's about to get a bit more exciting around here!!) Th_ ank you all again for the reviews, they make me** **sooooo happy!**


	8. Caged: Chapter 8

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

Darrell shoved Alex roughy into the dark garage. Reid followed slowly behind in James' grasp, his body screaming against the exertion of walking.

The garage held very little: two chairs in the centre of the room, chains hanging from a beam a little behind the chairs, and a long table decorated with a variety of tools behind that.

"Put him in those shackles." Callen commanded James.

He dragged Reid over to the hanging shackles. Reid complied, not having the energy to fight the guy who towered over him. James pulled Reid's arms high above his head, sending fresh pain through his body, and after a few clicks sounded, he was secured in that position, his arms shackled to the chain.

James then turned his back and pulled on the end of the chain, slowly lifting Reid up. He yelled out in agony, the chains pulled him up and his shoulders screamed against the action. He felt as if he was being stretched, his wrists rubbing harshly against the cuffs.

James secured the chain when Reid's toes barely touched the ground and he was practically hanging by his arms.

Darrell released Blake and Callen pulled her towards him.

"That's better." He sighed methodically.

"Now, Agent Blake, you're the first to play the game. It will change for each member of your team, so you all have your own unique game. Doesn't that make you feel special, Alex?."

Blake's breath caught in her throat. "Don't hurt him. Please. You can hurt me instead." Reid grunted in disagreement.

"Alex, this is _my_ game. I'm afraid you will be playing by _my_ rules. I will not strike any such deals with you."

He paused and pulled the chair out pushing it next to Blake, then he sat down in the leather one opposite.

"Please. Sit." he smiled and motioned towards the old, battered chair.

Blake didn't move so Darrell forced her down into the chair. The chair was equipped with arm straps and before she knew it, Alex had been strapped in.

"You're a pretty clever woman. I hear you were a professor?" He raised his eyebrows. Blake nodded in response.

"Great. Well let's hope you still have that knowledge because you may depend on it in your game."

"So this is how it works. I am going to ask you a riddle, if you're right I won't touch either of you, if you're wrong i will use a weopen of my choosing against Spencer. Got it?"

"Technically, you don't need to be knowledgeable to answer riddles, it's more about common sense but also thinking outside the box..." babbled Reid, his intelligence getting the better of him. _Why couldn't he just shut up._ He shut his mouth too late, having already let the words loose.

Reid looked up at Callen and swallowed thickly. But instead of seeing anger he saw curiosity written across his face.

"How can you stand him, Agent Blake? I mean, I understand his usefulness in cases, but other than that what use does he have, he is of no value to this world." His yes glinted with hatred.

"Are we playing this game or not?" Alex shot, directing Callen a frosty glare.

Callen raised his eyebrows, he simpered, pleased with the response he got. "My, my, we are eager, Alex."

"Fine." He hopped from his chair and scanned a nearby table. Reid strained his neck to get a look at what was on the table, but he was positioned so his back was to the table and the two chairs were in front of him. He was the stage. He was the entertainment.

"First I pick my weopen... hmm. Choices, choices." He rummaged around on the table picking s Verla items up in view of Blake, making her cringe. The first had been a hunting knife, and another a baseball bat.

"I'll go for the least harmful I think. You know the saying 'leave the best till last', that's what I'm going for here."

Alex quivered as Callen gently picked up and brandished a knuckle duster. He slipped it over his fingers, admiring it as one would an engagement ring.

Reid's eyes went wide upon seeing Callen's desired weopen. Nausea swirled around in his stomach

He returned back to his seat, casually sitting with his arm lent over the back.

"I will ask you 4 riddles, then you will return to your team. You'll have to excuse me, Agent Blake. It may take a minute for me to think of one." Callen lent his head back, looking extremely smug. He inhaled deeply, but was clearly not thinking. He'd already decided on what riddles he would ask.

"I'll start with a nice easy one:

 _If you're in a running race and you pass second place, what place are you now?"_

Callen watched Blake thoughtfully. She remembered what Reid had said "common sense". She repeated the question in her head, drawing up the same conclusion.

"You'd be in 2nd place, because you would have originally been in third." She announced confidently. The smile on Callen's face dropped, his eyes clouding with anger.

"Like I said, that one was easy." He retorted his brutish eyes still resting on her face.

"Okay, this one's a little harder:

 _You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?_

Good luck" he taunted.

Reid shook, biting his lip. He wanted to shout the answer at her. She looked over to him, sympathy laced into her gaze, he hoped she could see the answer in his eyes. _Reflection_ he mouthed at her. Her face remained still, and she turned back to Callen. Reid prayed she'd seen what he'd said, and that she was now using her profile skills to pretend she'd come up with the answer by herself.

"Tick tock, Agent Blake, TIK-TOK!" Callen guffawed.

"A reflection."

"W..what!" Stuttered Callen, disbelief filling his voice.

"You heard. Next." Blake kept her voice steady, she wanted him to believe she was in complete control.

Callen threw a look at Reid, and cracked his knuckles on the hand without the knuckle duster.

"This one will catch you out" he grumbled.

 _"Two men are in a field, they both have packs on. One is alive but the other is dead. The one who's alive has his pack open, the dead guys pack is closed. What is in the pack?"_

Callen began to tap his fingers vigorously against the arm of the chair, squinting his eyes at Blake's confused face.

 _How the hell was she meant to know what was in their bags._ She tried to look at it like she would a case. She imagined the crime science photos. _Was it something to do with the field?_ Why would one be dead. She gazed dazedly up at the ceiling, her mind swallowed in a fog of thought. _How'd he die? The pack must be significant, but why...oh._ It came to her all of a sudden and she could feel her eyes widen in realisation.

She laughed breathlessly, she looked over at Reid who already knew the answer and was biting harder into his lip nervously.

"It's a parachute!" She practically yelled, her voice filled with pride. "The dead man's parachute didn't open, which is why the pack is still closed!"

"I DO KNOW! I DONT NEED A FUCKING EXPLANATION!" Callen snarled at her, smacking an open palm against her cheek.

Alex turned her head from Reid, stretching her jaw which was sore from the impact of Callen's calloused hand.

"Son of BITCH!" Reid yelled, he struggled against his bounds, rattling the chains. "You said you wouldn't hurt either of us if Blake got the question right and she did! I thought you were a man of your word!" Provoked Reid, he felt his body run cold with resentment.

"I also told you that I didn't appreciate rudeness. I think arrogance comes under that category!" Callen countered, looking down at his palm to see if it too had gone red like Alex's cheek.

"Right last one Alex, it's a real easy one too" he hesitated, glancing eagerly from agent to agent.

 _"Who_

 _Am_

 _I?"_

Blake spluttered in disbelief. 

"You're kidding!"

"Don't test me, agent" warned Callen.

"I have no idea! You... you're...JACK! Jack Callen. A..and you're... I think you are Phillip Dowe's brother. This isn't a riddle!" She stammered.

Callen's face burst into a smile. He stood up and proceeded to Reid.

"WRONG!" Callen bellowed, a deranged cackle bubbled up through his throat. 

He stalked closer to Reid, who clenched his eyes shut preparing for impact.

Callen was face to face with Reid now, even with him hanging slightly off the ground. He brought his face close to Reid's good ear and whispered "I hope this HURTS!" He pulled back, his fists shaking in anticipation. Reid could hear Alex crying and pleading behind them, but he was too focused on Callen to pay attention to her. "Please..." is all that broke through to him.

Callen balled up the fist which held the knuckle duster. It made contact with Reid's cheek bone, a resounding crack followed. He could feel the skin splitting beneath the cool metal. His head swung to the side, he tasted the bitter, metallic sting of blood filing his mouth. He grunted in affliction, letting the blood pooling in his mouth drip past his cracked lips.

Callen aimed another punch, putting all his fury behind it. A psychotic smile breaking across his face when he heard the crunch of Spencer's nose beneath his equipped fist.

Reid wasn't prepared for the second punch, it caught him right off guard. He could feel his nose break on collision with the fist. His head pounded, like thunder, beating against his weathered skull. His bad ear ringing once more. He knew he would've fallen over if he'd not been hanging by his arms. His body went slack against the restraints. He couldn't help it, even as his arm muscles squealed in discomfort. His face throbbed muderously. Black dots periferated his vision, Reid began to breath heavily to try and remain conscious, hitching each time a bout of pain washed over him.

Callen stepped back from Reid, nodding appreciatively at the bloody agent struggling against his own breath. 

"Good answer, Agent Blake." 

"You were pretty close too, but we were HALF brothers, so really I couldn't count that, could I?"

"B...but I said who you are!?" She pleaded.

"I told you what answer I was looking for, and you got it wrong. This is _my_ game.!"

Callen tossed his bloody weopen onto the table, and turned back to Blake.

"Round one is over." 

Alex was crying, fighting against her restraints.

"Darrell untie Agent Blake, and then Alex, you and I will go to the basement. Then we will start the next game." He winked at Reid who was trying to spit the blood from his mouth, but had little energy to do so, so instead it dropped uselessly from his lips.

"You stay with our special guest, James. Makes sure he stays for the next round."

With that he sauntered from the room, Darrell in tow, lugging an hysterical Blake.

 **Basement**

After 15 minutes of muffled yells, the basement door opened again.

Callen entered first, then Blake and then Darrell who had a tight fist clamped on Blake's shoulder. 

But there was no Reid.

Hotch hurried to the bars. He scanned Alex for injury, her cheek was a stinging red, but other than her tear stained face and her bloodshot, puffy pink eyes she was fine.

"Blake, are you okay? Where's Reid!?" Hotch persisted, praying Reid was still alive.

"Shut up, Aaron!" Callen jibed. He proceeded to unlock the cage, his gun raised at the team. 

"Put her in." He grumbled to Darrell.

The small, one eyed man, pushed Blake through the door, then aimed a kick at the small of her back sending her to the floor, with a pitiful moan. 

"Get the older guy." 

Darrell looked back at Callen nervously. 

"You mean me?" Rossi inquired calmly.

"Of course, Agent Rossi."

"I won't make a fuss. No need to man handle me, thank you." The Italian stood up slowly, raised his arms and made his way out of the cage.

"Stop! Stand there and put your hands behind your back."

Rossi stopped and did as he was told. Darrell locked the cage behind him and roughly snatched up Rossi's arms, trying them with some old rope.

"Come along then, Dave. It's your turn to play my game."

 ** _(So you may be getting the general idea of what's happening now. Callen's plan is to kill Reid, above all else, he doesn't even care if the others live. But of course, being a sadist, he has to have his fun with them all first.) Next chapter will be up soon, bear with me!_**


	9. Caged: Chapter 9

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Basement**

When Rossi, Callen and Darrell disappeared above ground, the team turned to Alex. She was shaking violently, hugging her bare arms.

Emily crouched down in front of her, holding her arms steady and looking into her eyes.

"Blake? Blake, talk to me. Alex? Snap out of it" Emily purred gently.

"W..we have t..to get out of here?" She whispered.

Emily looked to the others for support, but none of them spoke.

"We will. I promise" Emily said, genuine determination in her brown eyes.

"But you need to tell us what happened."

Alex took a deep breath, and began telling them about the game.

She'd started to explain the riddles when a scream ripped through the air. It was quieter from the basement, but they recognised it as belonging to their resident genius. Garcia gasped and collapsed into sobs. JJ and Alex allowed their tears to fall, the others listened intently, but they were still just as terrified for Reid. The scream fanned out after a few seconds but was quickly followed with angry yells from Rossi. Another scream followed. It was Reid's again.

Alex crouched holding her hands tight over her ears. "No, no. NO! Make it stop. Make them stop! Please!" She pleaded with Emily.

"Alex, tell us what he did."

With shaking hands, Emily pulled Blake's palms from her ears.

After a minute of silence in the basement and a muffled conversation upstairs, Blake continued her story.

When she was done she sat looking at the floor.

"So they're related." Hotch confirmed.

"It must be through the mother." Garcia piped up, her voice thick with emotion.

"When I did Dowd's background check, I'm sure his father was a Dowd, his mother and his father hadn't been married, I don't believe her second name was ever Dowd. But I'm not completely confident in that, it has been several years."

"Callen and Dowd must have been close. He wouldn't put himself this far out if they weren't." JJ added.

"That's not important right now. I have an idea, but none of you are gonna like it." Morgan admitted.

Hotch cleared his throat "What do you have in mind?"

 **Garage**

Having been in the dark basement for days, the equally dingy garage was no major change for him.

When his eyes met Reid, his eyebrows arched in concern, but he made no attempt which would aggravate his captors.

Reid's face was even bloodier. The skin over his cheek split open, and a bruise stretched blue fingers up to his eye. His nose was at an awkward angle a deep cut lay on the bridge. It was a clean break, no blood ran out from it, but the skin around it was red and inflamed.

"Alright Kid?" Rossi called over.

"Hmmf" was the response Rossi received, lifting his head slowly to meet Rossi's caring eyes.

"I didn't say you could talk." Callen shot.

"Just making sure he's okay is all" Rossi said standing up straighter.

"Sit."

Rossi felt a change in Callen, he was devolving, becoming angrier and easily prone to violence.

Rossi was untied and strapped into the chair, as Alex had been.

"We are going to play a game, Agent Rossi." Callen sneered

Reid groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Callen yelled.

He didn't wait to calm down and ploughed ahead with the rules.

"I call this game 'Would you rather.' I will offer you 2 scenarios and you must chose one of them. I will do this 4 times. After that the game is over and you will go back to the basement. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear."

Callen walked over to the table and picked up a taser.

"I'll demonstrate. For example, James, would you rather me taser you or Dr Spencer Reid?"

James stuck a fat finger towards Reid, a deranged open mouthed smile plastered over his face.

Without any more warning, Callen stuck the taser into Reid's stomach. He screamed and convulsed against the electric biting into his every nerve. Callen kept the taser there for a few seconds, taking pleasure in the way Reid flopped about like a fish.

"STOP!" Rossi lost it, attacking his restraints, kicking out his legs.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rossi shouted as Reid fell slack against the shackles again.

"I do not tolerate insolence!" He roared, and he jammed the taser into Reid's thigh, sending another high pitched shriek vibrating through the air.

"Stop. I'm sorry. Just stop." Rossi begged.

Callen let Reid drop agian into the shackles holding him, and he took a minute to control his anger.

"Now... that I've demonstrated, it's time to play."

Rossi shook with rage, his eyes glued to Reid, who was recovering to consciousness, groaning painfully.

"So, Agent Rossi, Would you rather I taser you or Dr Reid?" He brandished the taser, flicking it on again. Rossi heard it buzz to life.

"Me." Rossi spat through gritted teeth.

With that Callen swung the weopen and jabbed it into the skin above Rossi's collar bone. He yelled in agony. He felt the electric current lightly toast his skin, as it sent waves deep into his body. When it was removed, which to Rossi felt like hours later, he coughed and spluttered, gulping in big mouthfuls of air. His fingers twitched as his eyes refocused.

"Aren't we a hero, Agent Rossi."

"Okay, 1 out of 4. Next, would you..."

Rossi cut him off, his voice breathless and tired.

"What did you play with agent Blake?"

"E..excuse me?" Callen grunted.

"Well this game is clearly unique, only someone with your intelligence could come up with it. I'm just wondering what you played with Blake, it has to be as impressive if not more so." Rossi praised, giving Callen a look of congratulations.

Callen beamed at his partners. "Yes, I thought I had quite a stoke of genius with this game." He admitted. "If you must know, we played a game of riddles."

Rossi mocked an impressed expression. "My, you have planned this well." He marvelled.

"What riddles did you ask?"

Callen was about to answer when Darrell cleared his throat loudly and deliberately, sharing a tense look with Callen.

"As much as I'd like to indulge you, we must press on."

Rossi nodded in understanding. He moved his fingers gently, the feeling returning to his body. He glanced over at Reid to see if he'd recovered. He was perched on his toes, watching Rossi carefully through sleep deprived eyes. Flattery doesn't always work, Rossi thought. At least he'd had time to recover, he was not going to watch Reid get hurt.

Callen traced his fingers accords the table, they landed on a medium sized hunting knife, with a serrated edge.

"Would you rather.." Callen sneered his back to Rossi and Reid.

"Me cut you or him?"

"Me" the Italian said without hesitation.

Callen pounced from the table and neared Rossi. He stood above him, caressing the knife over Rossi's hairline. He positioned the tip of the blade below Rossi's eye. He pushed the knife, and blood began to trail from the end. Rossi hissed in pain. Callen pushed even deeper and in a quick movement pulled it down his face. Rossi gasped in pain. Blood began to swell over his cheek and drip into his lap.

He heard Reid's tearful voice mumbling behind them.

Callen stood back up and wiped the knife on his shirt.

"2 out of 4. Now we are going to move on to something a bit more... intense."

Rossi swallowed hard, trying to force the lump forming in his throat back down.

"Would you rather, I stab Spencer, or... I cut off one of your fingers."

Reid almost chocked on the air around him. His pleading eyes flicked to Rossi, he wouldn't have Rossi lose his fingers to protect him.

"Rossi..." he started.

But Rossi turned to Callen, and defiantly replied "Cut me!"

Callen looked crestfallen.

He handed the knife to James.

"Here, cut the pinky off."

James took the knife eagerly. He gingerly made his way to Rossi. Rossi didn't look at him. He was watching Reid, who was looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so sorry." He blubbed.

"Don't you dare, Spencer. Don't blame yourself. This is not down to you." Rossi kept his dark eyes on the hazel brown ones, willing them to believe him.

James arranged the serrated edge above Rossi's pinky, and dragged it down.

Rossi couldn't hold back the agonised scream, and the knife sliced into bone.

 **Basement**

"Morgan, you can't be serious." Hotch retorted.

"Do we really have much choice, don't just wave it away!" Morgan persisted.

Garcia chipped in then. "But what if it's me who's next? I won't get very far, I lost one of my heels on the way, and even if I had normal shoes I still wouldn't get far."

"Well if it turns out to be you, baby girl, we will just wait for the next game."

"I'm with Morgan. I know it's risky, but if we don't get out of here soon I think we'll be in more danger... What happens when the games end?"

They all turned their attention to JJ. She was right, when the games ended, so would their lives. And from the screams that bombarded them from above, Spencer would be the first to go.

Hotch puffed out a defeated sigh.

"I doubt I'll be next, I was with Reid, I got him the gun to kill Dowd. It was my plan to kill him. I expect I am part of the end game, alongside Reid." Hotch confided, hating how he'd accepted his own fate.

" I don't know what order he's doing this in. Hopefully he will pick me next, but if not, the plan is that you wait until only one of the guys are on you. Make sure your hands are untied. We'd need to disarm one. If it's me, I'll attempt to secure all 3 guys and then I won't need to run. But running may be our only option. So if that window of opportunity opens up we have to take it." Morgan instructing. He didn't feel the need to, confident that he would be the next to play Callen's next sick game.

"If whoever plays the next game gets out. Run. Don't stop until you find safety."

Hotch was nodding silently. JJ and Emily looked nervously at each other, realising they could be that someone.

Suddenly, a deep scream filled the silence. A scream the team thought they'd never here. David Rossi's.

"This better work." Alex murmured. "We're running out of time."

 **Garage**

Rossi panted, coming to grips with the stump where his smallest finger had been.

James held it up to Callen, who clapped his hands with glee.

James slid what was left of the finger into Rossi's jacket pocket. Rossi grimaced watching the bone of his smallest finger twitch without its other half.

"Dave? ROSSI? Are you okay!?" Reid yelled, panic filled his voice.

Rossi didn't answer, his head swaying on his neck.

"Right, Agent Rossi, last one."

"No please, leave him. He's done nothing."

"Agent Rossi, I will ask you the same. Now, would you rather James chop 2 more of your fingers off or I stab Spencer? You don't need to be a hero this time."

Rossi mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that? You want me to gut Spencer?"

"Please, do what you must do to me, but don't hurt him again." Spencer called.

"I actually agree with little Spencer this time."

Rossi opened his eyes, trying to find his voice through the monsoon of pain raining down on him.

"C..cutttt m..y fin..." he drooled off, heaving with nausea, vomiting over the side of the chair.

"You here that boys? He wants me to stab Dr Reid. Well if that's what you really want."

"NO!" Rossi yelled before dry heaving again, spitting bile from his mouth.

But it was too late, Callen turned and thrust the knife into Reid's abdomen.

Reid's breath was knocked out of him, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Small squeaks broke through his lips.

Rossi, who suddenly realised what happened, was brought back to reality. He started shouting , calling to Reid.

Callen brought his face close to Reid's smiling manically. He twisted the knife, causing Reid to moan. He ripped the knife out, and a steady flow of blood spurted from the wound.

Rossi ignored the pain pulsing through his fingers, calling to Reid, who's eyes started rolling back into his head.

"REID!" He shouted.

"Get him out of here. Take him back and bring the brown haired girl up with you."

Rossi managed to get one last fleeting view of a barely conscious and bloody Reid, before Darrell pulled him from the garage.

 **Basement**

The team looked up to see Rossi practically collapsing down the stairs. Gone was the confident Italian who had left them only 20 minutes ago.

"Dave? Dave, what happened." Hotch demanded.

"I...it's not me, y..you should b..be worried about. Reid. He's been s..stabbed."

Gasps rose from inside the cage.

"Is he alive!?" Morgan yelled.

Before Rossi could answer he was being shoved roughly into the cage.

"You." Darrell pointed a knife at Emily, and James pulled his gun on her.

"You're next."

Emily got up without arguing. She placed a gentle hand on Rossi as she left, reassuring the sobbing agent.

Morgan watched her, cursing himself, wishing it was him.

Hotch nodded slowly at her, as she was pulled upstairs, and like the 3 agents before her, she disappeared into the unknown.

 **Garage**

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" Callen mocked. Watching Reid from his leather chair.

Reid winced at the name, hearing Callen call him it made him feel sick.

"What? Don't you like me using that name? I think I'm rather fond of it."

He lent back in the chair. Reid grunted in pain as he shifted positions, he felt blood gurgle out of his body as he did so. Callen laughed mechanically.

"Don't worry. When it comes to Agent Hotchners game, I'll put you out of your misery. You'll just have to patient for now."

A scuffle could be heard from the hallway. Both Callen and Reid looked up, Reid worried, Callen intrigued.

"JACK, JACK! GET OUT HERE! SHES GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

 **Emily**

She seized the first opportunity she got. Darrell had started tying her hands with a length of dirty string. Emily humoured his attempts, keeping her wrists slightly apart so she had wiggle room in the poorly knotted string. They pushed her up the stairs and she tested her plan to simple pull her wrist out, but as she pulled against the string the knot loosened. She smiled at Darrell's lack of rope tying skills.

Prentiss waited until James turned to lock the basement door. She lifted her leg and kicked out behind her. A groan ensued, telling her that her foot had found its desired target.

She didn't waste a moment, she realised her wrists with a simple hank, and the rope fell to the floor. Sheturned around punching Darrell in the face. Then she ran. She took Morgan's advice, smashing through the door, feeling the sun hit her skin. Finally seeing light, she became slightly disorientated.

But she kept running.

She ran like her life depended on it. Because it did and so did her teams.

 ** _(I hope this didn't sound rushed, I wanted to pack lots in. I haven't actually decided how this will end. So anything could happen! Thanks for reading)_**

 ** _Just updated this, there's more detail on how Emily loosened the rope._**


	10. Caged: Chapter 10

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

Emily rushed from the front door, inhuman yells erupted from the house behind her. She prayed that her team wouldn't be hurt for what she'd done. Gunshots flitted around her, none of which found their target.

The house stood alone in a desolate wasteland, fields killed by drought surrounded the house, and a narrow county road wrapped around a wooded area ahead of her.

Emily whipped her head back at the house as she ran, Callen had given up on the gun, throwing it down in the dust.

She willed her legs to run faster, already burning with strain after having been sat in the basement for days.

The sun disappeared as she followed the road into the woods. From there she buried herself within the shield of the trees and kept running.

As she'd expected, the roar of an engine erupted in the distance. She quickened her pace.

She veered left, deeper into the woods.

In the corner of her eye a red pickup truck sped by. She glanced over watching it pull over ahead of her on the road.

Suddenly her foot connected with a root and she felt herself falling. She rolled down the sloping hill, rocks digging into her back. When she stopped rolling, she ducked beneath some a jutting stone. She held her hand over her mouth to ease her regard breath.

In the distance she heard the unmistakable tone of Callen.

"Keep driving along the road. She can't have gotten far. Darrell you look in that section I'll go down here."

They were far enough away not to hear the branches crack beneath her feet.

She continued to jog, desperate to put distance between her and the unsubs.

Her pace much slower, having developed a slight limp from the tumble. She ducked and jumped, crawled and climbed, further and further away.

Occasionally she'd hear a "shit..." or "where the hell is she?..."

She kept going. Even after the voices died. After the sunset. And as night began to fall she stumbled through branch after branch. All she knew was that she had to keep going, for the team.

For her team.

 **Basement**

As soon as the door shut behind Emily, a fight was heard from above. Grunts, the charging of feet running against floorboards, gunshots and the yell of aggravation from Callen.

Morgan smiled at Hotch, knowing Emily was out.

"Wh..hat the h..hell was that!?" Rossi grappled with his words, they felt thick on his tongue.

"Emily's getting us outta here that's what." JJ beamed triumphantly.

Rossi looked at each of the agents in confusion, realising this was part of a plan they'd made.

The floor shook, sending dust down onto the agents. Thuds and yells and the slamming of a door. After a minute of straining their ears, the sound of an engine bursting into life fell upon them. The squeal of tyres followed, drowning out as they sped away.

"Jesus, Rossi!" Alex hissed seeing his severed finger.

"What did they do?" Hotch asked sternly.

Rossi bent his head back, his eyes closed, clutching his finger to stem the blood dripping from it.

He laughed gruffly.

"You know, Aaron, I can't quite _put my finger on it"_ he joked feebly, inducing a smile from JJ, Morgan and Garcia. Hotch's mask remained in place, Alex frowned coldly at the Italian.

"That reminds me." Rossi reached a shaky and extremely bloody hand into his jacket pocket, retrieving what was left of his smallest finger.

JJ and Garcia turned their heads in disgust. Alex gagged, and rushed to the corner of the room to release the sandwichs they'd eaten earlier from her stomach.

Rossi suddenly looked very guilty, and slipped the finger back into his pocket.

"Sorry, Blake ..I.."

"How could you be so insensitive and vulgar. Two of our agents lives are hanging in the balance and all you can do is laugh and j...joke!" Alex sent daggers at Rossi's crumpled body, and for a split second she wished it was him who was chained up in the garage. That thought sailed straight from her mind, and she felt disgusted for even having it.

"This wasn't fun for me. You come back down here, p...practically CATATONIC, and from what? A slap? That sicko tasered and cut me." He held up his hand with the missing pinky. "You think I _enjoyed_ this?!"

"Stop flaunting it around! Reid and Emily might be dead and all you care about is losing a finger. Big deal, you'll recover and..."

"ALEX, I DID THIS TO PROTECT THE KID! If I hadn't Callen would've hurt him even more. Don't ever make me out to be an arrogant, self centered Italian man. I don't care what happens to me. But, quite frankly I'm terrified for Reid ... I had to watch them stab Reid..he..he's too young t...to..."

"Rossi. Dave... I'm sorry." Blake blinked back the tears. "I want Ethan back as well..."

"What?" Rossi frowned confused.

"Who's Ethan?" Garcia whispered, hoping she wouldn't be pulled into their argument.

"What..." Alex spun around to Garcia. "W..what did you say?"

"Uh..it...uh you said Ethan."

"Oh sorry...sorry. I uh.. meant Reid."She turned back towards the wall, unable to stop the waterfall of tears falling from her eyes.

"Alex, we're going to get out of here. Emily and Reid will be fine. I...I'm sorry.." he trailed off stubbornly, not liking to apologise.

Alex stood moving tentatively from foot to foot, Rossi looked down at his his own feet and an awkward silence lingered over their heads. Hotch cleared his threat after around 20 seconds.

"Rossi, what happened up there? What did they make you play?" Aaron pressed, having ignored the argument.

"Uh... well, he called the game "Would you rather". He gave me 2 choices and I had to pick one over another. He did it 4 times, not including the 'demonstration'" Rossi growled bitterly.

"Demonstration?" Hotch furrowed his brow at Rossi.

"He wanted to show me an example, so...so he asked the big man...uh.. James? He asked him if he would rather himself or Spencer be tasered. And you know what he picked." He shock his head in anger and hatred.

"Then he started playing. Each time he'd give me the choice between me and Reid, I chose myself each time. First was a taser, second was this cut." He pointed to the deep slice running down his cheek. "And the third time-" he lifted his hand raising his eyebrows.

"What about the 4th?" JJ asked.

"Bear in mind I had just lost a finger. I...I tried to answer. I told them to cut me not Reid. He asked if I'd rather lose another finger or he stab Reid. I told them...me.. but they... they pretended not to hear me a..and-"

"HOTCH!" A shout from upstairs cut Rossi off. It was unmistakably Reid's cry.

Hotch sprang to his feet, his head swivelling upwards. He placed his hands over his mouth and called out to his agent. "Reid! SPENCER! Can you hear us?"

"Hotch! T...They're gone! I can't move up here, b-but they might not have l..locked the basement door."

Hotch peered up at the door, the door was shut, but it could be unlocked. They could escape.

He pushed on the cage doors, smacking his shoulder against it, praying it would fall open.

"Hotch, stop." Morgan sighed.

Hotch smashed his body against the bars again, groaning from the brute force.

"HOTCH! It ain't gonna work!" Morgan scolded pulling Hotch away.

"Reid? Reid, it's Morgan. Can you get out and unlock the door?"

"Morgan,he's chained up..." Alex bit back a retort

"When's that ever stopped him? I thought he was a magician?" Garcia smiled wryly.

 **Garage**

Reid could feel his shoulder muscles squeeze tighter when he lost his footing and hung momentarily. Clumsily he caught himself, using his toes to balance his swaying body. The blood stemming from his abdomen had slowed, but not stopped. He felt woozy and dazed and listened to the suppressed argument in the basement.

"HOTCH!" He called, sending volts of pain down his spine.

"Reid!..."

A small conversation ensued, which Reid zoned out of, until he heard his name being called again.

"Reid? Reid, it's Morgan. Can you get out and unlock the door?"

He looked up at the shackles that held him and almost laughed. How could he get out?

"M..m..Morgan? I don't think-"

"Reid, I thought you were a magician." Morgan's muted voice yelled back.

"You have my permission to do your...uh... physics magic!" Shouted Hotch.

Reid smiled despite himself, last time he'd tried that, Hotch had taken away his equipment.

He looked up at the shackles chained loosely to his wrists. He knew what he had to do, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

He managed to wrap his wrists together, getting a firm grip of his left with his right.He then pushed his wrist as far right as possible, he held he breath until he heard a pop. He surpressed a moan, trying to get his breath back under control.

Reid gritted his teeth tightly and grunted in pain as he twisted his numb wrist out of the shackle. He pulled his hand up to his face, it flopped lifelessly. He looked at it in astonishent and laughed.

"Reid?"

He didn't answer, his body too weak to speak.

He began trying to pull out his second hand, not wanting to dislocate his other wrist. His thoughts raced, desperately pulling at straws to figure this one out. He needed a lubricant to slip of of the shackle, his wrists were almost small enough to pull out on their own. He looked around wildly. A sudden realisation hit him, he felt sick at the thought. He looked down at the blood staining his shirt, nausea passing over him.. He squeezed his eyes shut, understanding what he must do.

He placed his trembling, uncoordinated and dislocated hand over his stab wound. He pushed his fingers into his flesh, he gasped in shock as pain grasped his lower body. He pulled his fingers out and wiped the blood over his right wrist. He yanked his hand again, and it slid out an inch further.

With a final cry he freed his wrist, and fell to his knees.

 **Basement**

A sudden bang rocketed through the floorboards, wood chip showering down on the team.

JJ looked over at Hotch, fear spreading over her face.

"REID!" She screamed. No answer.

The floorboards began to creak.

Garcia's breath hitched as she began to panic.

"SPENCER!" Alex cried at the top of her lungs.

Still nothing.

"D...D'you think he got out?" Morgan muttered.

Alex started biting her fingernails.

"KID!" Rossi hollered.

The door to the basement flew open, and in stumbled Dr Spencer Reid.

( ** _Sorry, I took a day off. I have two more chapters planned. So get ready for the finale. I will be doing a sequel to this, but I have some exams coming up, so don't expect it for a few weeks. Thanks for reading!)_**


	11. Caged: Chapter 11

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Basement**

Reid observed the team from the doorway, leaning laboriously against it. He cracked a smile.

"How-" Alex began, but was stopped when Reid held up a bloody hand.

"a...a. m... magician never tells his s..sssecrets" he slurred slyly. His voice sounded rusty and scratched, and very weak, yet there he stood.

"You cease to amaze me, Junior-g-man!" Garcia clapped, biting her lip in merriment. He nodded his head as a bow, grinning down at her. He then looked down at the stairs and grimaced.

"I think I'll go back now." Reid joked, the others laughed despite their growing anxiety.

Reid let go of the door handle and groped for the railing. His left hand wasn't of much use, slapping hopelessly against the wooded banister. He grasped on to it with his right hand, and steadied himself, holding back the nausea, that threatened to stain his best shoes.

"Careful man. I don't want you getting this far, just to fall down the stairs." Morgan warned, surveying Reid worriedly.

Reid took a first step, but his feet gave way, and he had to cling onto the railing with his hand, forcing it to support him almost completely.

"Slowly, Reid!" Hotch advised.

Reid managed to pull himself up slightly, he kept himself doubled over, holding back the wails of pain, tempting to escape him.

He leant most of his weight against the railing and allowed it to guide him down. When he got to the bottom, he slid down the wall, his chest heaving to regain his breath.

"You're doing good, kid. See if there are any keys around." Rossi pursued

"Give him a minute." Alex muttered, not aggressively, but with annoyance.

"Rossi!" Reid's eyes snapped open and he gaped at the older Agent.

"You're alright! I...I thought..." he swallowed thickly, shaking off the thought.

"I'm still alive and kicking, don't worry about me!" Rossi smirked.

Reid slowly and painfully pulled himself up, leaning heavily against a tool bench beside him.

He ripped open a draw, and sifted through the contents.

A thunderous growl boomed from outside the house. It was the sound of an engine.

The whole team collectively held their breath.

Reid's search became more frantic. He threw pens and receipts to the floor. He limped to the next draw jolting it open.

"C'mon kid, you can find it." Morgan encouraged.

Reid hunched over suddenly, howling in agony.

"Spence? Spence, are you okay?" JJ squeaked.

"I...I'm fine.." he lied, huffing out shallow breaths.

The familiar sounds of floorboards creaking overhead crawled into their ears. Reid continued to scramble about the draws.

"I...I got something." He whispered excitedly.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Erupted Callen's voice from the garage.

"Quick, Reid, throw it over!" Morgan called.

Reid spun around, his eyes rolling with the movement. Before he collapsed to the floor he launched the key into the air. Morgan threw his hand outside the bars and swiftly caught the silver key.

Light flooded into the basement as the door slammed against the wall.

The 2 men practically ran down the staircase.

"BACK! GET BACK NOW!" Callen shouted aiming his gun around at the agents, twitching with rage.

Morgan, who had just slotted the key into the lock, froze.

"DO IT OR.. or..or I-" Callen's eyes found Reid slumped in the corner. He levelled his gun to Reid's head, Reid raised his arms sheepishly, his left wrist dangled around pitifully.

"Or I kill him!"

Morgan's hand immediately retreated back behind the bars.

He pulled Reid up by his hair, grasping him around his throat, holding the cold barrel up against Reid's brown curls.

"Stay back!" He snarled, spit soaring from his mouth. He breathed slowly, controlling his anger and annoyance at the team for their attempt to escape.

"What was it, Spencer? Were you not enjoying my games!?" He growled into Reid's ear.

"Well if you really want this to end so soon, then so be it!" He shoved Reid harshly up the steps.

"James, bring SSA Hotchner. He should be part of this."

Reid was practically hauled from the room. He stared at his team for as long as he could, silently praying it wasn't the last time he'd see them.

James pulled out his gun.

"Hold it, Jack, come back in, I need leverage." James gruffled.

Callen stepped back into the doorway, his gun still aimed at the back of Reid's head.

"You, walk over here, real slow like. HANDS UP." He flicked the gun slightly to encourage the agent.

Without a word, Hotch stepped slowly to the cage door. He felt his teams eyes on him. He heard Garcia's desperate sob and Alex's quiet whining. He felt like a criminal on death row. This was his final walk.

Dead man walking.

He pushed those thoughts away, placing his hands behind his head, allowing the muscular unsub to seize his arms and shove him from the cage.

"STAY! Stay where you are Agents." Callen bellowed, pushing the gun harder against Reid's skull. Morgan threw himself back to the ground, grumbling at his inadequacy. A single hot tear escaped, before Morgan swiped it away, and inhaled a deep trembling breath, his head collapsing into his knees, which were strapped close to his chest for comfort.

"Good luck." Hotch offered the team a sympathetic look as he was heaved up the stairs.

"Shut up." Callen snapped casually, leading Reid away, with James and Hotch close on his heels.

The basement door slammed for the final time.

The orange ceiling lamp swayed with the passing commontion, spraying an intense glaring light across the walls.

Morgan screamed. He threw his head back and unleashed all his pent up emotion; anger, fear, anxiety. He had given up on hope.

The others watched his display, not knowing what to think. They felt so broken, 3 members gone, two likely to die. They couldn't do anything but listen. So that's what they did. Holding their breaths, hoping to hear Hotch and Reid again, fearing it would be the last they'd hear them.

 **Above Ground**

It was the first time Hotch had left the basement since they'd arrived the day before. The light in the sky had faded to a brilliant red. The soft red beam fell over his weak body. He embraced it, gulping down the fresh air. _I'd like to stay here_ , he thought, closing his eyes.

"Keep moving." James ordered, kicking Hotch's tender heels.

Hotch opened his eyes, as much as he wanted to bask in the fading light he had to focus. There was still a chance they could survive. There was still hope.

He glanced over at Reid, who could barely walk, and Callen was basically dragging his battered form along the drought ridden ground.

Hotch took in the area. It was rough and unkept, an old farm house, the land no longer prosperous with dead fields surrounding the dilapidated house.

The two men guided Hotch and Reid behind the house, slamming them against the boards of the old wooden home.

Callen took several paces back from the agents and raised his gun steadily at the two of them. He grinned sadistically. He'd been planning this for a long time.

"Tie 'em" Callen demanded, his eyes staying on them.

James complied, pushing Hotch's face against the wall and tying his hands behind him with dirty old rope. Them he clambered over to Reid who had sunk to the floor. He pulled the agent up and tied his hands too, Hotch could see the man had gone to extreme lengths, tying the kid's wrists so tight that they were already turning red. Reid yelped in pain. He hadn't had chance to relocate his wrist with its correct socket, it still hung limply, like a dead fish.

James backed away, holding his gun more confidently than Callen.

"Sure you don't need me?" He asked, clearly wanting to put a bullet into Hotch.

"This is my job. Get back to the basement. When I'm done I'll let you have one of the agents in the basement-"

"NO!" Reid cried.

"T-They haven't d..done anything! Please!"

"SHUT UP! Just keep your mouth shut until I'm finished." He growled.

Reid sent pleading eyes at James who completely blanked him, spitting out a wad of saliva he'd collected in his mouth. He crossed his arms and slunk back off towards the house.

Hotch watched him go, as if in slow motion. This was it.

He listened to the nature around him. Trying to ease his mind off their current situation. A robin trilled somewhere in the branches of the trees around them. The wind lifted the leaves, rustling in harmony with the sunset. It wasn't like the normal city buzz Hotch was used to. Far away in the distances he heard the sound of revving engines, the nostalgic sound that he heard everyday at the office and his appartment. He became so lost in memories of traffic and cars, that he began hearing the familiar muffled sigh of sirens, a sound that accompanied him on many cases.

Callen looked at the two agents who appeared almost dazed. He fired a shot up into the air to catch their attention. Hotch's eyes unclouded and his glare fixed onto Callen, Reid's drooping eyelids flipped open.

"You know why you're here."

"Callen...Jack, you don't have to do this. You're not a killer. You're nothing like your brother." Hotch tried to calm the man down, in the hopes of talking him out of this decision.

"You're right I don't have to do this. But I want to. You did this to him, it's only fair that I repay the debt." He crowed calmly, shifting the gun between the two agents, before settling it on Reid.

"He was a killer, Jack. He was going to kill more innocent people. We had no choice."

"You should've died instead. He would've saved you either way. He always saved his victims."

"No, Jack, that's not true." Hotch cleared his throat, he heard sirens again and felt sure they weren't in his head this time. "He killed 2 people, and there were more than 11 others he badly injured."

"Who cares!? I didn't know them. If it was me, those other 11 would be dead too."

B..but-"

"Shut up Agent Hotchner! I've had enough of all of you. I will do what I had planned. There's nothing you can do, you won't change my mind."

" You will watch me kill Spencer, just as you watched him kill Phillip. Maybe one day you'll intervene."

Hotch took a step forward, but Callen eased his finger closer to the trigger, so he stopped.

"D...did you know that...uh... during WW2 many of the deaths in Germany were performed similar to this. The Nazis' and the Nazi secret police would just shoot people they considered inferior, such as the Jews and gypsys, as well as the German people and even Nazi members themselves. T..they would uh-" Reid swallowed numbly.

"Are those really your last words, Spencer?" Callen sighed.

Reid didn't have much time to prepare for the bullet. He saw Callen aim at his head, and watched at he pulled the trigger. Reid moved his head slightly away from the bullet's tragectory, but Callen's aim seemed to have actually been successful. The bullet bit into Reid.

Hotch saw Callen's finger pull back on the trigger. It was aimed directly at Reid's head. Reid tried to duck, but the bullet pierced into his flesh, blood spat from Reid's forehead. From where Hotch stood, he couldn't see the hole the bullet left in Reid's skull, for which he was greatful. His youngest agent crumpled down onto his front and lay motionless, his chest still. Hotch felt his own chest constrict, his breath wheezing out of him in shock. He couldn't breath. All he could do was stare at Reid, who also wasn't breathing.

Hotch fell to his knees, searching for his breath, holding his neck in his quaking palms. When he finally allowed air into him, a sob racked his body. Followed by another and another. He let out a blood curdling scream. Unable to hold himself up he collapsed to the hard ground, hot tears burning his eyes.

Hotch could hear the sirens once more. But he didn't care anymore. The sound offered hope and survival, but it was too late. Too late for Reid anyway.

He couldn't take it any longer. He sat back up, and through fiery tears and flying spit he snarled at Callen. "Go on then! KILL ME! You're a pathetic bastard. I'm glad your brothers dead! You hear me!"

Hotch's breath was ragged and strained from the shock of seeing Reid's body. He wanted to die. He didn't care what happened to him anymore.

The sirens were increasingly close now. Hotch barely noticed, but Callen did.

Callen spun around, looking for the source. His eyes caught the big black SUV'S climbing up his dirt track at a vicious speed.

Callen looked back at Hotch, for the first time Hotch saw fear in the man's eyes. Then he ran. His spindly legs raced off into the woods. The slamming of the door pulled Hotch back into reality. He was still watching Jack Callen darting into the safety of the woods. Several people rushed towards him.

"O..over there." He yelled thrusting his head in Callen's direction.

Hotch returned his focus onto the dying sunset. His eyes brushed Reid's body as they searched for the sunset. People flitted around him. Untying him, trying to pull him to his feet. Hotch, stubbornly remained where he was. Just watching ahead of him.

 **Basement**

James returned to them after several minutes. He gazed over them eagerly, like a kid in a candy store.

"If he hurts them, i..in..in any way, so help me God-" Rossi began to threaten, still holding his stump painfully.

"Shut it" James smirked.

"I will put your head on a fucking spike!" Morgan bleated.

James laughed.

"Please, stop doing th-" a gunshot cut Garcia off. She choked on a yelp that jumped from her lips.

"No..." Alex whispered.

"Quit your crying. That was just the warning shot." James closed his eyes, as if listening to music. He was waiting for the real shot.

"Let us out! We..we can offer you something." JJ begged.

"And what can _you_ offer me?" James asked intrigued.

"When you're arrested for this, which you will be, then Callen will blame this all on you. You'll go down for life. If you let us go, we can get you out of an extended prison sente-"

"Listen Blondie. Ain't no one coming to save you, so ain't no one is gonna be arresting us."

"So you condone this?" Alex whispered

"Callen is about to become a muderer! Don't let him do this." She tried her luck on the brute.

"D'you think I've ever given a shit about what happens to you!" He barked hostilely.

A second gun shot shook the house.

"One down, one to go. Dr Reid is out of the picture now." James's crazed smile swept around them all.

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

"No, no no. Oh no...no..no...NO" Garcia sobbed, her breath hitching she felt as if her throat was closing in on itself.

James stopped smiling suddenly when the sirens above them sank down to their ears. He stood up suddenly, his mouth partly open, looking from his gun to the team.

"I'll let you out... just... promise me I won't get sent down." He pleaded.

"FUCK YOU!" JJ screamed, gripping her head in her finger tips, fighting against the screams of agony begging to be released.

James threw hit gun down and nervously scaled the stairs. He got to the door only to be blown back by a team of SWAT.

"H..h..Help! D..Down here! L..Let us o...out." Garcia hiccuped through uncontrollable sobs.

 **Above ground**

"We need medics over here." Called a young cop, who noticed Reid lying face down.

Hotch sprang to life. "I..it's too, too late." He whimpered.

He whipped his head around to see the team wander out of the front door.

Rossi collapsed to his knees, and laughed at the freedom, but he was so overcome with emotions at the sight of Hotch and Reid, that the laughter drowned into loud weeping. Morgan almost sprinted out, he caught Hotch's wet eyes. He ran over, he froze when he saw what was over Hotch's shoulder. "Nooo, oh god kid...".

Garcia was shaking and JJ had to help her walk, they both huddled into each other, JJ caught sight of Reid's still body and she pulled Garcia away as fresh tears fell down her face.

Alex like Morgan, rushed out of the house straight to Hotch. She nodded at him before swerving around him and shuffling to Reid.

A small pool of blood had begun to form around his head. She got to him just as a young cop was bending over him. She let out a gargled howl and gazed up at the darkening sky.

 ** _(What can I say...sorry. The next chapter is the last one, and it's going to be a long one, everything will be explained. Thank you for reading...it's not over )_**


	12. Caged: Chapter 12

**_(Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal minds or the characters from criminal minds)_**

 ** _So this is the final chapter, I've really liked writing it, but I hated not having enough time to publish some days and then leaving everyone hanging, I promise I won't leave this story on too much of a cliffhanger._**

 ** _There will be a sequel, but don't expect the first chapter for a few weeks, I just have to finish some exams then I can devote all my time to this story, and hopefully it'll be less rushed. Also this is my first even Fanfic, and your support is so encouraging, it makes me want to write more, so please keep reviewing, it means sooooo much!_**

 ** _Oh and tannerrose, don't worry, I'll continue and wrap this part of the story up, but I do need to leave you something for the sequel ;)._**

 ** _Oh and I don't know if you noticed, but I had Blake and Prentiss in this story, yet they have never actually been on the team together. I did that on purpose, because this 'team' is my dream team!_**

 ** _Sorry this took a little longer to write than I planned, but I just wanted to make sure it was alright._**

 **Please RR, much appreciated!**

 **Above ground**

An agent who Hotch recognised from another team in the BAU, perched beside him.

"H..how'd you find us?" Hotch looked at him in amazement.

"As soon as we realised you were missing- that bomb kind of helped- we looked for anything that could guide us to you. We got our tech analysist to track your phones, they led us straight here. Your unsub didn't exactly think that through." The agent said, nodding solemnly.

"What about Emily?" JJ gaped having completely forgotten about one of her best friends.

"I'm sorry, who?" The middle aged agent asked, his furry brow knitted in confusion.

"Our Agent, Emily Prentiss, she escaped.." Garcia trailed off, her hand closing over her mouth as if to stop herself being sick. _She couldn't be dead as well,_ a silent voice whispered in her head.

Alex's voice rose up through their conversation.

"Reid! Reid! Spencer." She cried.

Hotch covered his eyes, he couldn't stand it.

"REID!" Hotch could literally feel his heart break listening to her desperate crys.

"Alex... I'm sorry.. he's gone.." he began

"No, Hotch! He's alive!"

 **Reid (15 minutes earlier)**

Reid felt the bullet slice along the side of his head. His movement had prevented the shot burying into his brain, but even so, he was knocked off his feet. The ground jumped up, attacking his body with tiny stones. Pain buzzed all over his limp body. He could feel his head thumping, as his blood hydrated the dead ground beneath him.

He kept his eyes closed and held his breath. He needed Callen to believe he was dead. He'd heard the sirens before he was shot, his only chance of survival was to stay still, act dead. He felt relief wash over him, even with the intense pain scorching through his limps; his team would be okay, they could make it out of here.

He began to run statistics for his own survival through his head, what he came up with was worrying.

He could hear Hotch's yells over the oncoming sirens. The incessant buzzing returned to his ear. His head felt like it may explode, as did his lungs, they ached for oxygen. When he was sure no one was looking he allowed himself a small breath of oxygen, just small enough that his chest still appeared to be unmoving.

Red spots invaded his closed eyes and he could feel something pulling him from consciousness.

The sirens were practically on him now, it was as if they had driven over him and parked there.

"Over there" he heard a rather shaken Hotch yell.

Reid kept still, which was easy considering he couldn't move anyway.

He heard new voices, no one was close to him. It was like he was some kind of disease, if they got too close they could catch it. _Death isn't contagious,_ he thought.

He could hear his teams voices now. Someone said something about being too late. He wanted to show them he was still alive, he tried to move, but the ache in his head held him to the floor.

"Reid!" He heard someone call his name, their voice thick with tears.

He wished he hadn't held his breath, because now it was increasingly difficult to breath. His managed to pull in a deep breath, opening his eyes to the reddish/navy night sky.

"He's alive!" The same voice yelled.

 **Team**

"What!?" Hotch stood suddenly causing the agent next to him to almost stumble over.

The younger agent checked Reid's neck for a pulse.

"Hotch, Hotch I saw him, he moved, h..he" Alex crawled towards Spencer.

"I got a pulse." The young agent hovering over Reid relayed excitedly.

A small moan emitted from Reid's broken body, his fingers twitched slightly.

"SPENCER!" Hotch yelled, hobbling over to him.

Reid's eyes opened slightly, but closed again. He whined, trying to move his head to see Alex crouching beside him.

"A'l.." he grunted.

"Shh lie still Spencer, helps coming. WE NEED A MEDIC!" She screamed, Reid winced as her voice pierced into his bloody ear lobe.

Reid hated lying there under the gaze of the entire team.

He pulled himself up his head lolling uselessly.

"Reid, stop moving. The medics are coming."Alex tried to hold him down but he yelled in pain at her touch. He couldn't get his hands underneath him so he remained on his front

Morgan lent down and placed a gentle hand on the kid's back. Reid was lay uncomfortably on his front, blood staining the ground around his head and his abdomen. He was facing outward, the injured side of his head kissing the ground. His eyes were closed again, his teeth snapped shut against the pain.

"Open your eyes, pretty boy." Morgan soothed.

At the sound of Morgan's voice Reid pulled his heavy eyelids open, his brown eyes searching for the agent.

"M'gan." Reid whispered. "T..turn m..me" he stuttered, trying once more to push himself up. Morgan grabbed the kids arms as he flipped himself onto his back whimpering in agony.

Morgan slowly pushed Reid back onto the ground from his half sat up position.

"Happy?" Morgan smirked. "Now sit still."

From his new position, Reid looked a mess. The team could see the wound which they had first believed to be fatal. The bullet had grazed the side of his head, just below the hairline and along his skull. The bullet had dug a deep track into Reid's skin, Morgan was sure he saw the glint of Reid's white skull through the ripped flesh.

Reid's light blue shirt was torn and muddy, the lower part soaked with crimson, areas of which were turning brown, from the drying blood.

Reid's chest heaved and his fingers convulsed as pain shot through him in inescapable waves. It was like he was caught in a riptide, he kept being pulled under by a wave of pain, and as he resurfaced another would come crashing down on him.

He growled through the pain, tightening his fists into balls.

Morgan was forced away from Reid's side, as was Alex, when the paramedics began working on Reid. They kept shouting words the team didn't understand like " hypovolemic shock", which one paramedic shouted over to the one on Reid's right side.

"He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay.." Garcia began chanting to herself, biting the skin around her fingernails.

Hotch gathered the group away from the paramedics and out of their way. Morgan protested, but Hotch's stern tone revealed he was back in his leader role, and Morgan wasn't prepared to contest it.

Rossi was sat on the porch step, craning his neck to see what all the commotion was about.

"Agent, you have to sit still." The older paramedic reprimanded, as she wiped the dried blood from his cheek.

"Dave, are you alright?" Hotch asked noticing how pale the man had become.

"I'll be fine. Is Reid alright, I..I thought the Unsub shot him in the ...head.?" He frowned at Hotch for answers.

Hotch turned turned his head to see a barely conscious Reid being loaded into the ambulance. He watched as Morgan and Alex raced up.

"I'm riding with him." Alex announced before Morgan or the paramedics could begin to argue. She climbed in, the doors closing behind her and the sirens wailing as it sped off, kicking dust up under the burning rubber.

"Where's Emily?" Garcia asked, returning to their previous conversation looking to the agents for answers.

"If you're referring to Agent Prentiss, we asumed she'd be with you." One answered.

"S..she got out a while ago. The unsubs chased her for at least an hour, before they came back to deal with us." Rossi informed the agents. He was now sat on a gurney, though he'd argued with the paramedic, insisting he was fine. He sat with his hand held in the air and his face set in a sulk.

"We haven't had any reports on a Emily Prentiss in the past hour. It's likely she's lost in them woods there. Easily done." The local sheriff interjected, slipping his thumbs through his belt loops and leaning back on his heals.

"We have to start searching then." Insisted Hotch, shaking off the foil wrap around his shoulders.

" _You_ will go to the hospital. No doubt you're all dehydrated, so get some medical attention. I'll call you if we find anything." Hotch didn't want to go to the hospital, he'd have rather stayed out there until they found Emily. He hated the idea of leaving a member behind.

Garcia's broken voice cracked over the silence. "No offence, but...uh how the hell will you be able to text us?"

"Oh sorry!" The agent pressed on his radio "Dorson, bring up the agents phones,will ya." Static erupted from the radio followed by a crackling "yes, sir".

The agent looked up and grinned at the team. He extended his hand to Hotch. "I'm Agent Ford from NCAVC." He vigorously shook Hotch's hand, then pulled back, reaching into his pocket and revealing a card. "That's my card, it'll have my number, if you get any information at the hospital which may help us."

The agent named Dorson, slid from the door to Ford's side, handing him a plastic bag filled with the team's phones. Ford handed the bag to Hotch.

Hotch took the bag greatfuly, then swivelled around to face Rossi who had been delaying the paramedics from taking him to the hospital. "Rossi go, and stop complaining." Hotch warned.

"I'll go with him." Morgan said, clambering aboard. Rossi groaned at this, as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance pulled away.

"Is the Unsub detained?" Ford asked Dodson, who was fumbling with his radio.

"There was a bit of a struggle. They're bringing him up now."

Sure enough, James skulked out from the house, flagged by two officers.

He saw the agents gathered in a circle and he began to shout at them. Gone was his 'Macho Man" facade. He was pleading with them, his voice broke pathetically, like a pubesant teenager. "It was Callen's idea! Please! He made me do this!" He cried. The officers didn't stop, they hauled the large man to the police car, forcing him inside.

"Let's go." Hotch mumbled.

The night was settling in now, the crimson sunset was replaced with a blackened pool of blue, filling every inch of the sky.

 **Hospital**

Hotch marched through the double doors, letting them swing behind him as he followed his team into the hospital. He walked up to the front desk.

"Spencer Reid, have you heard anything from him. Or a David Rossi. They were admitted not long ago."

The small, mousy looking woman glanced up at Hotch.

"Uh...I believe some other agents arrived with the patients. They should be in the waiting room, they can inform you on any news." She pointed a bony finger towards another whitewashed room.

Hotch nodded his head in appreciation, he turned to go, but the mousy woman collared him. "Sir, I suggest you get checked out, and your.. uh agents? All of you look a little worse for ware."

"We'll be sure to do that as soon as we hear news, thank you." He practically bounded from the desk into the waiting room, Garcia and JJ following his lead.

Alex and Morgan were sat next to each other, in a pair of uncomfortable blue hospital seats. Morgan sat forwards, elbows on his knees, his lips pressed up against his closed hands. Alex's foot was tapping unceasingly on the white tiles.

"Anything?" Garcia pursued. Alex shook her head and closed her eyes.

"H..he..uh he stopped breathing o..on the way..." Alex confessed who's leg began shaking relentlessly faster.

"D'you know where he is now?" JJ asked sitting next to Alex and placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Surgery. T..that's all I know." She turned her focus on the thread escaping the sleeve of her shirt.

"How's Dave?" Hotch stood in front of his team his eyes burrowing into Morgan's. Garcia sat down beside Morgan and nudged him. He gave up on his poker face and swung an arm around Penelope's shoulders pulling her close.

"He'll be alright. He was giving the doctor a mouthful when he got here, and I swear he was eying the nurse's ass." Morgan laughed.

"What d'you expect, he's a ladies man." Smirked Hotch.

"Any news on Emily?" It was Morgan's turn to interrogate.

Hotch sighed. "No, not yet. But she's strong. And so is Reid."

Hotch refused to sit. Even when the doctors came to check them for injuries.

"If it were up to me, you'd all be having some fluids, but I doubt any of you want to leave this room, correct?"

The team all nodded.

"I'll get you some water bottles. Hydrate yourselves. And maybe think about cleaning yourselves up." Muttered the doctor, looking Blake up and down. She was stained with Reid's blood. She'd barely noticed it lavering her hands as she'd held Reid's equally bloody hand in the ambulance.

The doctor excused himself, grumbling about other patients.

"Blake you should get cleaned up." Hotch instructed.

"N..no I need to stay here." She insisted.

"Go with the girls, you'll feel better once you get the blood off."

Alex peered down at her hands, and gasped at the dry blood engraved into the lines of her palms.

She promptly stood up, bit her lip and nodded at her commanding officer. JJ and Garcia were at her side and they hobbled towards the ladies toilets.

"Hotch, chill out. Sit." Morgan demanded. Hotch stood with his arms crossed for a minute more, before sighing and collapsing in the chair next to Morgan.

Hotch rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub off any trace of emotion.

"Are you sure Rossi's alr-"

Morgan turned to face his boss. "You should've seen him, Hotch. He was adamant that he was fine. He tried to get off the bed several times. If it were up to him he'd of jumped off that gurney and gone home." Morgan chuckled. He knew the Italian wouldn't of left though, not with Reid there.

Hotch wasn't really worried about the older agent, he could handle himself. But like everyone on the team he felt protective over Reid. And he was fighting for his life, and god only knew where Emily had got to.

"H..he's too young..." Hotch's mask cracked and a single tear escaped.

Morgan caught this raw emotion, it was the first time since Haley was killed that he'd seen his boss like this.

"Yea, he is. And that's why he's gonna pull through. He's got way too much to live for." Morgan shook his head in disbelief going over what happened. "I mean look what happened to the kid. And yet he was still able to argue with me. I swear he would've walked into that ambulance himself if I hadn't stopped him."

Hotch felt himself smile on the inside, but he didn't show it.

Morahn was about to take their minds off the situation when he saw Hotch leap up, and freeze to the tiles.

He turned his head his eyes meeting with a pair of deep brown ones. His breath caught in his throat.

"Prentiss?"

Moragn sprinted from his seat towards the battered looking woman leaning heavily on the front desk. He gathered her into a bear hug, encasing her in his biceps. They held onto each other, Morgan swinging her off the ground. He realised her gently after a minute.

"My god, Emily. We've been so worried!" He held her face in his hands and she smiled.

She was filthy, probably filthier than the team put together, with the exception of Rossi and Reid. Her hair was filled with greenery and twigs. Her face and arms littered in little scratches and the occasional bruise.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"C'mon the others will want to see you" Morgan said pulling her toward the waiting room.

A tall male nurse came to their side. "I'm sorry sir, we really must check your friend over first. I'll send her over to you if she gets the all clear."

"Bu-"

"I'll be back before you know it." She promised him. Leaving him gaping at her back glued to the spot.

Morgan turned to Hotch who's mouth was also hanging open.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Garcia quipped. Her face was clean of grime and dirt, and was JJ and Blake. Blake had been scrubbed clean of blood, and her red puffy eyes stood out more predominantly.

"We found Emily." Hotch said, still in shock.

It was another half an hour before Emily was given the all clear. She limped over to them, trying to supress a smile. Penelope ran to her, hugging her tightly, afraid to let go.

"Honestly, Garcia, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Really? Well what's that?" JJ called her out on her limp.

"It's just a sprain. Not a bad one either. I tripped over some rocks." Her cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

Penelope budged her into a chair oppsite Morgan, Hotch and Alex and plonked herself between Emily and JJ.

Emily stretched out her arms and legs, wincing in pain, before yawning.

"So-" she began, but her boss was quicker than her.

"I want to know what happened out there." He ordered, his frown was a soft one though.

"Nothing exciting really. I kicked the short guy and made a run for it. Callen tried to shoot me, but he can't shoot too well. Wephen I got into the woods I went deep into it, which was lucky because they came driving by, and I think he left one of his guys out there to look for me. I just kept running even after I tripped. And when I finally got out of the woods and onto the road, it was almost dark. I went to the first house I saw, told them to ring the police, but they insisted on bringing me here as well. I was trying to get the receptionist to call the BAU to explain our situation when you came over Morgan." She bit her lip savagely with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I should've been quicker."

"Emily! Don't apologise. They were already on their way, they'd tracked our phones." Garcia interjected.

"Yea, but I feel so useless."

"Trust me we all do." Blake reassured her.

"What about you? What happened? Wait where's Reid and Rossi!?"

It took a good 10 minutes for Hotch to explain what happened after she left. She was left feeling numb and scared.

"And there hasn't been anymore news?"

"No, No there hasn't" Morgan sighed.

Just then a tall female doctor, glided over to the waiting room. She checked her sheet, them called, "Family of David Rossi?"

"Yes." Hotch said standing up. The doctor looked at him skepticaly for a second, then returned to her board.

"Your friend should be fine. We will release him soon, trust me he's driving us crazy. Agent Rossi has a mild burn on his neck from a taser, we don't believe it will have any lasting effects, you may notice a slight twitch for several hours though. The laceration on his face needed 10 stiches, but should heal nicely, though he will have a hefty scar. I'm afraid we couldn't save his finger, he'd lost all nerve endings in the severed part, so reattachment was not an option. If he can deal with that, then he will make a full recovery in no time."

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, he's in room 204. Maybe you can convince him to stay a little longer, he was quite insistent on leaving."

She was about to leave, when Hotch caught her arm.

"Do you have any news on a Dr Spencer Reid?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I believe he's still in surgery right now." She looked into their desperate faces. "I could see if I can get an update for you."

"Oh, would you?" Garcia swooned, her face lighting up.

"As long as you go and keep an eye on David Rossi, I'll see what I can find out. I'll come back to Agent Rossi's room when I have news."

"Thank you." Alex smiled at the doctor hopefully.

 **Room 204**

"I'm FINE! Seriously, stop fussing you lot!" Rossi was trying to get out of bed yet again, and the team had insisted he stayed still.

He was dressed in a hospital gown. It didn't suit him.

"Don't worry about me." He grinned.

"Rossi you lost a finger! Of course we're worried about you!" Badgered Garcia.

"What use was a pinky anyway! Oh, why do they take so long around here." He moaned dripumming his fingers minus one on the mattress.

As if in answer to their prayers, the tall red headed doctor entered the room.

"I see you're not having much luck." She said seeing Rossi sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you get anything?" JJ bleated.

"He's in surgery now, and will likely be in there for a good few hours. I think they've cleaned, stitched and dressed the headwound. It's just the stab wound in his abdomen and the shrapnel in his side, which are the major threats at the moment. That's all I know sorry."

The team glanced nervously around at each other.

"thank you." Emily said.

"You can bring some more chairs in here, and I'll inform Dr Reid's surgeon where his family is." She smiled and left the room.

Coversation had fallen flat after the first hour. The next few were silent. Rossi had dropped off to sleep from the medication they'd given him. Hotch got up a few times to pace. Emily, who had already bitten her nails all the way down, had started on the skin around them.

They all feared for the worst and prayed for the best. Morgan felt suddenly ashamed after thinking for a while. He was supposed to protect Reid. The kid was like a brother to him and he'd failed him. And it wasn't the first time.

Alex's thoughts faded off to her sons brief life. Reid reminded her so much of him. It felt like she was losing a second son.

After what felt like an eternity, a balding, middle age doctor wandered in. He was still dressed in scrubs, the front of which was covered in blood.

"I take it you're all here for Dr Reid?" He inquired, eying them wearily.

"Yes, please can you update us?" Garcia barged in with an answer before Hotch could even open his mouth.

"Your agent is incredibly lucky. The bullet wound on his head would've been fatal if it had been just a few millimetres to the right. As it is, he has a deep flesh wound, which we've stitched and a slight fracture to the skull. It shouldn't be too threatening, though we need to run an MRI in a few hours to check for any brain damage the shot may of caused. As for the stab wound, he was lucky it missed any major organs, but the shrapnel to his right side caused a severe internal bleed. We have it under control at the moment. His right ear sustained internal damage from the explosion, so he's extremely sensitive to sound. He has some minor burns from a taser, and a broken nose, which we've set. I also noticed his shoulder had been put back in place, but his wrist was also dislocated and not set. We have done that now. He's in ICU at the moment, but he is breathing on his own which is a really good sign."

The team could barely speak after hearing the long list of Reid's injuries.

Hotch was the first to overcome the shock.

"Can we see him?"

" I don't see why not. But like I said, his hearings pretty sensitive so don't raise your voices."

"He's in room 25 on the second floor." The doctor nodded solemnly before leaving.

 **Room 25**

The team hovered outside of Reid's room. Hotch peeped though the glass at his agent. All he could make out through the blurred window was Reid's skinny frame held together by bandages and blankets.

They filed in slowly one by one, tip toeing around the bed, aware of Reid's sensitive hearing.

Reid's head was heavily bandaged, which left his hair sticking out everywhere, even more so than normal. His normally brown hair was tinted red with blood. Half of his face was brusied, including a black eye from where Callen had first punched him. A small butterfly stitch lay on the cut on the bride of his nose. The skin around his nose was red and purple. A large white bandaid was wrapped over his right ear, shielding it from sound.

Reid's wrist was in a simple brace, and his hands were still bloody. His abdomen and side were covered by the white hospital gown. He looked better that he had at the house. His face was cleaner, but he was still incredibly pale.

JJ grabbed his uninjured hand, the one which was still bloody from his 'magic trick', and squeezed it gently.

Reid's doctor waltzed in. "The drugs from surgery should start wearing off soon. So hopefully he'll be awake before long."

Morgan smiled widely. "Good, the kid should know better than to sleep on the job!" He whisper/shouted, keeping his voice low as not to cause Reid distress. Rossi snickered.

Rossi had finally got his way and had been released. He was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants that they'd fished out from the lost and found.

The team was one again. They listened intently to the sound of the heart monitor steadily beeping. The machines connected to the cannula under Reid's nose, whirred gently.

Alex was stroking Reid's hair, and JJ still grasped his hand. They all sat like this, contently, for what felt like hours.

Just as JJ was closing her eyes just as some of the other agents had, the hand she'd been holding squeezed back.

 **Callen**

He ran for hours. He knew his way around the woods, so he knew he was way past the small town that bordered his old house. He was heading for his back up plan.

When the sun began to rise again, he arrived at his destination. He pulled the hatch to his bunker open and clambered in.

He lit the several candles that littered the small room. He held one up to the wall, where he'd stuck pictures and articles and string. All connected to one central image. Dr Spencer Reid. Callen found his red pen lay amongst the rubbish on the floor. He proceeded to draw a big 'X' across Spencer's face.

He smiled, which involved into an open mouth grin, then he burst into laughter. Hysteria bubbling up throughout his body.

He stopped abruptly, looking down at his fingers. He felt powerful. Invincible. Was _this_ what murder felt like. He thought he may feel guilt. Yet he felt energised; Alive.

He couldn't stop at one. He wanted them all, every agent. The desire grew within him. He started making plans.


End file.
